


初雪番外·家庭【圣诞贺文】

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 是今年的圣诞贺文！！！！前情可阅读我的初雪，不读大概也行吧？反正就是Alpha海尔森与Omega谢伊已经结婚，且与儿子Alpha康纳三人行中。而这个时候，一直看儿媳妇谢伊不顺眼的Omega爱德华突然跑来看这一家子。所以最终是4p吧……因为cp比正文还混乱，在AO3里特地单拎出来放了，没有放在正文里，以免雷到不知情的正在阅读正文的小可爱。警告：乱伦，各种乱，真的乱，意识到无法接受请立刻，马上，快点退出。祝大家圣诞快乐！！！！
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway, Edward Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac & Edward Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, 反正就是他四个我已经乱了
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

康纳上了大学的第一个暑假，是个热透了的夏天，知了在树上的歌声魔音穿耳，能把人烦的恨不能小行星撞地球，给它们统统烧个一干二净。  
海尔森对康纳的大学选择一直颇有微词，但是康纳坚持选择更近的学校而不是更好的学校，这样他就可以在有时间的时候，周末回家住两天。这让海尔森有点怀疑，他们是不是让康纳过于沉浸在家庭生活里了，这个大男孩似乎过度恋家。但是当谢伊在他的同学们那里打听了一番康纳的事情以后，他们决定一起随康纳便吧，恋家并没有耽误康纳度过精彩的大学生活。康纳选择了法学，对这个选择，他的父亲和继父也没什么意见，谢伊只关心康纳活的开不开心，而海尔森不觉得法学是个糟糕的专业。  
无论如何，接下来的生活已经没什么波澜了。爱德华在一段时间后似乎放弃了争夺抚养权，甚至在节日给海尔森寄一些口味古怪的贺卡。谢伊知道这对父子开始联系了，这是好事，说明他们的关系正在回暖。很快爱德华就屡屡致电海尔森，要他带着孙子回趟伦敦，海尔森径直告诉他，如果不能带谢伊一起去，那谁都不会回伦敦，他们一家三口必须一起行动。每每此时爱德华都只能悻悻地嘟囔几句“那样的Omega啊”“你不要以为我没听说过他的名声”然后挂掉电话。  
暑假刚刚开始的时候，康纳便迫不及待地回了家，并婉拒了一切旅游或夏令营的邀请，天天在家帮谢伊做家务，打游戏，看电影，偶然才会和几个朋友一起出去玩，十足的宅男风范。他依然与弗莱姐弟保持着联系，这方面谢伊与海尔森都没有过问，似乎这对姐弟生活的很安定。他们现在就在旁边的城市，只要康纳想，坐车两三个小时就能过去与他们见面，一起吃喝玩乐。  
在某个热到令人崩溃的日子，海尔森勇敢地出门完成了一次大采购，他的丈夫与儿子因为畏热同时拒绝了这个工作，这导致海尔森不得不自己出门驱车前往超市，然后自己忧郁地回家，离开车的那一瞬间他就清晰地感受到了热浪带来的窒息感，只得一边腹诽一边提着大包小包进了家门。  
然而还没来得及开始享受家里空调的凉爽，他就看见谢伊正与康纳一起躺在沙发上缠绵，电视里播着无聊的节目却无人观看，茶几上的冰镇饮料喝了一半。康纳上衣不知道扔哪里去了，下面只穿了条短裤，正像条大型犬一样赖在谢伊怀里。谢伊衣服倒是都在，只是不甚齐整，T裇被掀起一点，下面明显有一只手在作乱，但见他脸颊微红，气喘吁吁，被继子按在沙发里深吻，亲的眼睛都睁不开，一双白净的脚就搭在沙发尾上，脚踝细瘦，脚趾修长，海尔森忍不住上去捏了一把，惹到他缩了一下，埋怨的哼了一声。他好歹给了海尔森一个眼神，康纳则是理都不理，只顾抱着继父乱啃。  
“玩的很开心，嗯？”海尔森丢下手里的东西，抓起茶几上的汽水喝了一口，顺便打量了一下这两只纠缠在一起的宝贝儿，确定他们没有趁自己不在家做什么额外的坏事。  
“你回来啦，”康纳亲够了，终于舍得看海尔森一眼，“我们等了你好久。”  
“我可没看出来，”海尔森假装恼怒地说，“你明明跟我的丈夫玩的很开心，该死的小狼崽。”  
小狼崽得意洋洋地笑着爬起来，凑上来给了父亲一个补偿的亲亲。Omega也离开了沙发，开始收拾海尔森随手丢在地板上的采购成果。  
“辛苦了，”Omega像唱歌一样温柔地说，“我把东西收拾好，你可以坐下来看会儿电视？康纳，陪你父亲坐会儿。”  
“没问题。”小狼崽咧嘴笑了，然后他抓住他的父亲，让两个人一起跌跌撞撞地倒向沙发。康纳依然处在性欲旺盛的年纪，他对父亲与继父的渴求剧烈到惊人的恐怖，以至于海尔森有时都觉得，自己与谢伊很快就会力不从心。海尔森的身体还尚未被冷气侵染，衣服下的躯体还带着夏季的火热，他马上反客为主，粗暴地扯着年轻人的头发，把他推挤到地板上，然后把他的头按在自己裆部。康纳象征性地反抗了一下，便迫不及待地把脸埋进了里面呼吸着海尔森的信息素。  
海尔森从容不迫地解开了腰带，把自己塞进儿子的嘴里，这个时候谢伊就一直走来走去的收拾东西，对这一幕习以为常，直到康纳呛咳着倒在地上，才过去给正舒服地叹气的海尔森一个轻吻。Alpha一把抓住他，把他拉到自己的腿上开始上下其手。  
康纳咳嗽着爬起来，海尔森是抵着他的喉咙口射的，叫他毫无选择地吞下去了那些精液。  
“偶尔也可以温柔点啊父亲，”他不满地说，然而父亲正在扯谢伊的裤子，懒得理他。  
康纳试探地抚摸着谢伊光洁的后背。  
“我可以一起吗，父亲？”他问。  
“不可以，”海尔森向他翻白眼，“你给我去做饭。”

康纳恼怒地把豆子丢进碗里，把锅碗瓢盆碰的叮当作响，这样也盖不住谢伊在客厅情热下的尖叫。并不是说他不喜欢海尔森掌控一切的模样，但随着年龄增长，康纳也开始试图做个独当一面的Alpha了，而海尔森像头日薄西山贼心不死的老狼，狡猾地压制着他，既不让他拥有过多权利，也不给他恼羞成怒打翻身仗的理由。这样的父亲令康纳又爱又恨。  
随着步入大学，远离自己的家，莫名的，康纳古怪的占有欲开始作祟，他时常嫉妒海尔森应有尽有，有时候又眼红谢伊尽得海尔森宠爱，因此一有机会他就往家跑，确定自己还是家庭的中心，还是那个受父亲与继父关爱的孩子，他愿意永远留在这个家庭里，但是海尔森与谢伊……似乎不是那么想的。  
不止一次的，谢伊旁敲侧击，问他在学校有没有意中人，海尔森也会在有女孩子给康纳打电话时另眼相看。这对坐在窝里的老鹰意见一致，都认为康纳迟早会移情别恋，离开这段乱伦的关系，和一只不知从哪儿飞来的鹌鹑新建个小窝。这种想法叫康纳分外恼怒。他不止一次的表示，他不会离开家，他要永远留在海尔森与谢伊身边，但是他的家长们总以为放手才是最好的爱——真是旱的旱死，涝的涝死，要知道有的是孩子拼命的要离开家，却像小羊一样被圈住呢。  
最烦人的是，康纳没法证明自己已经彻底属于这个家，不管他说什么，他们都认为他说的是孩子话，他只是太年轻。  
他切了一些腊肠，顺便往嘴里扔吃的，从客厅传来的叫声他能判断出谢伊已经快到极限了，海尔森肯定没留情面。没错，海尔森正光明正大地把他的继父操到高潮但是他只能撅着嘴在这里做晚饭。康纳早就该习惯这种事了但是拜托，什么时候海尔森才会意识到，一家之主是时候换人了？

“我们不该让他轻易碰我们的，尤其是你，”海尔森惩罚性地捏住谢伊的耳垂，“我们说好的，得慢慢的让他……”  
“脱离这种见不得光的关系，他长大了，我知道，”谢伊叹了口气，衣衫凌乱，脸颊绯红，被他的丈夫压在沙发里，他们刚刚完事儿，还在喘气，“但是海尔森，我们到底为啥要这么干？这样的关系不是很好吗？别假装你不享受。”  
“别闹了，我们不能把他圈在这里一辈子，”海尔森嗤之以鼻，“Omega，总是想的太天真。我的儿子应当出去闯荡，他早晚要成立自己的家庭。我不会像我父亲一样把他关在洋娃娃的城堡里，把他当成提线木偶。”  
“那也没必要把孩子往外赶，”谢伊嘟囔着，“这次没法赞同你了，亲爱的，你应该能看出康纳一心想要留下。”  
“他只是见识太少。”做父亲的不以为然地回答，然后这对儿爱鸟抱在一起嘁嘁喳喳地低声讨论着这些事情，直到他们的儿子喊他们吃饭。  
“我有个问题，”康纳在往嘴里塞西兰花时漫不经心地说，“你们为什么还不生孩子。”  
谢伊差点把嘴里的柠檬水喷出来。  
“什……什么？”  
“也许是因为某个哭唧唧的孩子总是要妈妈吧，”海尔森嘲讽地挑眉，“就连周末都要争分夺秒地回来躺在妈妈怀里。”  
康纳冲他翻了个白眼，不与他一般见识。  
“我们一直没打算要孩子而已，”谢伊一边解释一边站起来拿走了海尔森的差不多已经空了的盘子走向厨房，“怎么突然这么问？”  
“就只是很好奇，”康纳耸耸肩，“我以为大部分Omega都想要孩子。”  
“我们不是有你吗？”谢伊在厨房大声说，然后端着整盘意面走出来。  
“我吃不完的。”海尔森说。  
“可以剩下，亲爱的，”谢伊亲了亲他的脸颊，“剩下給康纳吃。”  
“我又不是小狗，”康纳抗议道，“我才不吃他盘子里的玩意儿！”  
“锅里没有了。”继父安然道。年轻人沉默了一会儿，冲着海尔森伸过去盘子。  
“现在就分我一点吧。”他痛苦地说。原谅这年轻的Alpha吧，他正是怎么吃都吃不饱的年纪呢。康纳的肩膀越来越宽，原本清秀的脸庞也变得生硬，他的胸肌逐渐鼓起以至于每次谢伊都忍不住伸手摸一把。当然了，他很骄傲于他的身材，但是食量也确实是个大问题。  
“我们可以要个孩子的，”康纳把“我们”这个词咬的重极了，“反正海尔森现在也没有以前那么忙，我上大学了，我们应该有时间也有钱照顾一个新成员。”  
谢伊叼着叉子的一角看着康纳，那茫然的小眼神让康纳感觉他可爱极了。  
“你认真的，”他不可思议地说，“康纳，如果我没理解错，你想让我给你生孩子。”  
康纳的脸腾地一下子红了。  
“并，并不是说必须得……我只是问问你，”他结结巴巴地说，“我就是……我不介意要个弟妹……或者……”  
“或者儿女，你居然痴心妄想要做父亲，”海尔森冲他翻白眼，“大学把你的脑子教坏了吗？你自己都是个小屁孩，快打消这种念头吧，再说了，我的丈夫当然是给我生孩子，你自己去另找一个吧。”  
“嘿！”康纳不高兴地说，“他也是我的……”  
“什么？”海尔森斜眼看他，“丈夫吗？不好意思，他只不过是你的继父。”  
“那你也只不过是我父亲。”康纳恶声恶气地说。  
“……确实如此啊，康纳。”  
年轻人啪的一声丢了叉子，站起来回房间了。  
“康纳？”谢伊困惑地喊道，“不吃了吗？”  
“别理我！”  
夫夫俩面面相觑。  
“这孩子，”海尔森不屑道，“别管他，爱吃不吃。”  
谢伊摇了摇头，叹了口气。  
“我跟你说了，你不能逼孩子太紧。”  
海尔森嗤笑了一声：“他够紧的了，还用我逼？”  
他的丈夫在他额头上敲了一记以示警告。

康纳把自己塞进被子里，生起了闷气。海尔森一直在试图把他推出去，离开这段关系，但海尔森根本不明白这个家对康纳的意义。  
门开了，意料之中的，继父慢慢走到他身边，弯下腰来亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“孩子，”谢伊温柔地说，“起来把意面吃完，我知道你没吃饱。”  
“不想吃了，”康纳丧气地说，“谢伊，你上来陪我躺会儿。”  
Omega叹了口气，到底还是上了床抱住了继子。两人在床上相拥着，有一下没一下的亲着对方。  
“好啦，别生气了，”谢伊贴着他的耳朵说，“你父亲只是……为了你好。”  
“他就是想让我滚蛋，”康纳翻了个白眼，“他到底有没有把我当家里人？”  
“别胡说，全家都围着你转，连你爷爷都打了好几次电话让你去伦敦看看他。”  
“我才不去，他不是很想把我抢走吗？”  
“哦，你还挺记仇呢。”谢伊笑道。  
“我不想离开你们，一刻都不想，”他一头扎进谢伊怀里，“谢伊……我们为什么不能永远在一起呢？”  
“只要你想，我们就永远在一起。”谢伊宽慰他。  
“但是海尔森不那么想，他总以为我应该离开，”康纳抬起脸，“他以为我会后悔，我不会的，谢伊，你知道我有多爱你们，可怎样才能让他相信这一点？”  
“所以你想要个孩子？”谢伊忍笑道，“你想证明你会永远留在这里？这是哪门子的办法啊，康纳？”  
“这会有用的，”康纳信誓旦旦，“绝对会，海尔森是那种很在乎孩子的人，再说了，我一直……觉得我们家应该添个孩子。”  
“倒也不是不可以……”谢伊眯着眼，“我其实早就有这种想法，只是之前你在上中学，你父亲又很忙……”  
“现在不一样了，我们有钱也有时间了，”康纳急忙说，“你要是想当爸爸，随时都可以。”  
“这是大事，”谢伊正色道，“我们应该好好商量。”

“你认真的？”海尔森抱着肩膀站在床边，“想要个孩子？谢伊，别拿自己去满足康纳那些不切实际的幻想，宠孩子不是这么宠的。”  
谢伊对着丈夫温和地笑了笑：“如果我说我自己也想要呢？”  
海尔森挑起眉毛。  
“你……想做爸爸了？”  
谢伊垂下了目光。  
“我都多大年纪了，”他轻声说，“再不生就来不及了。我知道，我们有康纳了，可我们还是错过了康纳很多成长的时光。很久以前我就想要个孩子，我以为有康纳我就会满足了，但是……”  
“你从来没告诉过我，你想要孩子，”海尔森坐了下来抚摸着他的肩膀，“我很抱歉，一结婚就做继父对你来说太辛苦了，你不得不放弃很多东西……我早该想到你应该有个自己的孩子的。”  
“没什么好抱歉的，”谢伊说，“我知道我看起来不像是想要孩子的那种Omega。”  
“是啊，”海尔森的手指划过他的脸，“但是……有个孩子也没什么不好的，我猜。”  
谢伊冲他微笑。  
“那我们现在就要孩子好了，”Alpha有些无理取闹地把人按在床上，“说不定马上就可以满足你。”  
“去你的吧，”谢伊跟他笑闹着，“你是真的很讨厌。”  
“这个讨厌的家伙是你的Alpha，”海尔森喘着气，“而且要操你了。”  
他们在床上翻滚着，嬉笑着脱去衣服，谢伊被他掰开腿，以一个有些羞耻的姿势捅进去，弄得谢伊呻吟不断，两人纵享情爱，尽情缠绵，直到海尔森深深地射进去为止。  
“你，你真的没戴套啊？”  
“不是要生孩子吗？”Alpha坏心眼地在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，“不喂你吃点精液，怎么生？”  
谢伊不轻不重地踹了他一脚，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“下次发情期别吃药了，”海尔森埋在他怀里吸吮着那对乳尖，好像他已经有了奶似的，“我可以把时间空出来几天。那时候差不多也是圣诞节吧？”  
“嗯……”谢伊眯着眼睛，“好……”

“这不行！”小狼崽气的脸红脖子粗。  
“你不是想要新成员吗？”海尔森莫名其妙地看着他，“我们打算要孩子了，你还有什么不开心的？”  
“那为什么到时候我得去雅阁家住，而你在这里解决谢伊的发情期？”康纳犀利地说，“这不公平，我也要留下！”  
“你想分一杯羹？”老狼狞笑着说，“他是我的Omega，几年前那次发情期你没玩够？还想往他肚里塞个崽子？”  
“他不只是你的！”康纳抗议道，“他也是我的！我们应该公平竞争！从现在就开始！”  
“我没必要和你竞争，他是我的，你也是我的，我让你走就得走。”  
“好啊，那我就不会回来了。”  
“你敢！”  
“好了！”谢伊只得出面打圆场，“别吵了，这有什么好争的。海尔森，儿子不愿意走，你干嘛把人往外赶。”  
“你是心疼儿子吗？你分明是想挨他操！”  
“我没有！”谢伊恼怒地说，“我是想同时挨你们两个操！”  
“……？”  
“有问题吗？”Omega理所当然地抱着肩膀，“什么你的他的，你俩都是我的Alpha，我的发情期需要你们两个满足，而且，我完全同意康纳所说的‘公平竞争’，海尔森，你不要太霸道了。”  
海尔森张口结舌。康纳得意洋洋地做了个鬼脸。  
“好极了，”最后年长的Alpha说，“随你的便吧，我倒要看看你会不会后悔。公平竞争是吧？那我们谁都不能私自使用谢伊，每次都要同时射给他，那才公平，就等着看他会怀上谁的孩子吧。”  
谢伊愣住了。  
“等下！”Omega震惊地说，“这算什么……”  
“我同意！！！”小狼崽兴奋地举起手，“公平竞争！”  
“你现在又跟海尔森一伙了吗？”  
“对啊！”年轻人理所应当地说。

谢伊没好气地把大包大包的食材，即食食品与能量饮料丢进后备箱，康纳手里抱着一叠床单爬进了后座。距离谢伊的发情期大概只有半个月，发情期开始的几天内，他们谁都别想出门，所以需要的东西务必买齐。海尔森正在公司里工作，确保接下来几天能过个稳妥的假期，所以来买东西的就只有谢伊与康纳了。  
“我对你们公平竞争的方式存疑。”他不高兴地说。康纳正努力地从那叠被单里挣扎出来。  
“我以为你想要我们两个。”  
“但我不想冒着生命危险陪你们玩双龙。”  
“太夸张了，”康纳咕哝着，“真的太夸张了，你只是没试过而已。才不会死人呢。”  
“性经验比我少的小处男没资格说这种话。”  
“不是小处男了，你给我破的处，忘了吗？而且我是在片里看见的。”  
“天哪，康纳，快小声点吧，”谢伊摇摇头准备启动了车子，“好了，我知道你阅片无数了。”  
“我不止阅片无数啊，”康纳从后排伸来一只手放在谢伊肩膀上，“你知道我的能耐，对吧，爸爸？”

白天的小巷是难得安静的地方，就算有行人匆匆走过也不会多看里面一眼。没人会注意到里面停了一辆车，更没人知道车里发生着何等旖旎情事。  
“康纳，不行，说好的只给你摸一摸，”谢伊在狭窄地车后座努力躲闪着继子乱摸的手，“别，要是你父亲知道了……”  
“他才不会知道。”小狼崽诱惑地说。他已经脱掉了上衣露出深肤色的身体，正企图把继父压在座位上。谢伊半推半就地挣扎着，不知道何时裤子都离开了双腿，下面被来来回回摸了个遍，直摸的他浑身发麻。  
“不是说好公平竞争吗，”谢伊在康纳的手指捅进柔软穴口时一个哆嗦，“你现在先做……不就违反规定了吗？”  
“对啊，我在违反规定，”康纳的两根手指在里面不安分地捅来捅去，甚至掐了一把滑腻的穴肉，“那就麻烦爸爸不要告诉父亲。”  
“你！”  
“求求你了，爸爸～”小狼崽状似可怜地哀求着，“让我先射一次嘛，要是爸爸怀上我的宝宝，我肯定天天给你端茶倒水。”  
“呃啊……”Omega淫荡地扭动着臀部，“别，别，你现在做，发情期可能会提前……”  
“那有什么关系，反正我会在家陪你，”康纳坏笑着，“爸爸好多水啊，那我们不用润滑剂了？”  
“嗯……不用了……”  
“好可惜，我好喜欢樱桃味，”年轻人撇撇嘴，手指呈剪刀状把穴口撑的开开的，“我帮爸爸练习一下，到时候两根一起插会轻松点。”  
“小混蛋，你分明是欺负我……”  
康纳也不辩驳，低头噙住他的乳尖，用牙微微啃咬，果不其然谢伊身子一挺，肉穴突然夹紧，险些拔不出手指。  
“舒服吧，”康纳满意地舔着他的耳垂，“让我进去，会更舒服。”  
“要是你父亲知道……”  
“知道就知道，他还能吃了我？”康纳已经被情欲与迟到的叛逆期淹没，“快，快让我插进去，我好久没做了，要憋炸了。”  
“好好好，”谢伊哄着他，抬起一条腿踩在后车窗上，双腿淫浪地大分，康纳低一低头就能看见那骚的流水的后穴在空气里一收一缩，“别着急，好孩子，快进来吧。”  
康纳深吸一口气，微微插入一个顶端，然后在他反应过来之前，猛地一冲到底。  
“啊！慢点儿！”谢伊一时间汗水涟涟，咬住指尖阻止自己尖叫。因为怕他受信息素影响发情期会提前，海尔森有一阵子没碰他了，他纵欲惯了，这么久的空窗期身体早就敏感的不行。康纳这一冲，差点没把他的魂儿都冲散，只觉得穴里酥麻的过分，大腿骨都软成了烂泥。贪婪的穴肉毫不羞愧地大口吞吃，裹着得来不易的阴茎欢欣鼓舞地蠕动。  
“谢伊，放松点，”康纳头皮一阵发麻，“你这样我顶不住。”  
Omega大口大口地喘着气，在阔别已久的快感里睁不开眼。康纳咬咬牙挺了一会儿，终于有勇气在那锁得死紧的穴眼里活动。淫液顺着臀肉一路淌到了车座上。年轻的Alpha的阴茎不由分说地顶开层层软肉，一下下重重地干进谢伊的肚子里，堪堪撞在生殖腔口。康纳没有海尔森那么熟练的技巧，却胜在热情凶猛，不给谢伊任何喘息的机会，直逼他卷入这情欲的漩涡。  
“别射进去，”谢伊沙哑地在他耳边低语，“会提前发情的。”  
“我不在乎，”康纳的脑子转的飞快，“海尔森这几天不能在家，那我……”  
谢伊的大脑一片混沌。他想在康纳腿上狠掐一把，却在下手前忘了下手的原因，随即就被年轻的继子操的找不着北。  
“好香啊，”小狼崽趴在他颈窝里嗅闻着，“等发情期会更香的。”  
Omega在他身下低吟，湿的不成样子，交合处水光潋滟，然后缓缓顺着臀肉滑下去打湿了座位。他的脚在后车窗上打着滑。整辆车里都氤氲着湿热的水汽与苹果的甜香，他双眼失神地看着摇晃的车顶，在这飘着碎雪的冬天里出了一身薄汗。康纳恶意地戳着他还没打开的生殖腔口，每一下都惹得他小腹又痛又麻。他的手无力地拍打着年轻人的手臂，好像这能阻止什么似的。虽然海尔森经常严防死守，不让康纳私底下碰自己的Omega，但是年轻的Alpha最喜欢享受触犯禁令的快乐了。  
“别射里面。”谢伊用最后的理智对他说，但自己心里也明白这完全是做无用功。果然，小狼崽舔着他的乳尖，理所当然地把浓稠的精液一股股喷在半开半闭的腔口。谢伊的眼神恐慌了一下。腔口差点被刺激的完全开放。如果那样，他就得在这辆车里，这该死的小巷子里公开发情，搞不好周围一圈都会知道这里有个淫荡的Omega在外边欲求不满。  
康纳歇了口气，美滋滋地爬起来调高了暖风，免得继父裸着身体着凉。“你先穿衣服，我来开车，”他得了便宜还卖乖，“我有带驾照。”  
谢伊白了他一眼，慢慢坐起来，感到那股浊液正顺着被操的一时间合不拢的穴往外淌。他不开心地伸出手，好让康纳把纸巾递给他。  
“我要告诉你父亲，”他没好气地说，“他会教训你的。”  
“你不会的，”康纳讨好地说，“你最好了，肯定舍不得我被海尔森欺负。”  
谢伊拿他没办法，穿好衣服躺下来，在过热的暖风与高潮的余韵里昏昏欲睡。  
唉，以前那个又听话又天真的小狼崽去哪儿了？  
“如果我提前发情，你父亲还是会知道怎么回事，”他含含糊糊地说，“你还是祈祷吧。祈祷他不会把你串在按摩棒上锁在家里一整个寒假。”  
“……”

他们开车回了家。回到家后康纳忙着把床单放起来，而谢伊正把食材塞满整个冰箱，桌上的手机响了起来。他疑惑地看了一眼，是海尔森。  
“嘿，亲爱的，怎么了？”  
“那个……”海尔森在电话那头欲言又止，“有一个……稍微有点麻烦的消息。”  
“是什么？”  
“恩，我父亲要过来和我们一起过圣诞节。”  
谢伊沉默了一下。  
“你告诉他我的发情期的事情了吗？”  
“没来得及……因为他的飞机在半个小时后就要抵达波士顿了。”  
“什么？！”  
“就……他是在登机前给我发的定时邮件，”海尔森懊恼地说，“我知道这很胡来，但如果他要来的话，我们没可能不接待他。”  
“我该希望他不会亲自把我赶出我自己的家门吗？”  
“如果有那种事，我保证滚出去的是他。”  
“怎么了？”康纳从卧室里走出来，“你们在说谁啊？”  
谢伊把手机稍微拿远了一点：“你爷爷要过来了。”  
“这怎么行！！！”康纳一蹦三尺高差点没顶破天花板，“你发情期都要到了，他一个Alpha来了多不方便！！！”  
说完这句话他发现谢伊用一种古怪的眼神看着他。然后海尔森的声音在手机那边响起。  
“可是，康纳，你爷爷是Omega啊。”  
“WTF？！！！”

“我以为，我以为，他自己是个Alpha才对你那么大恶意，”康纳掐着腰，“就因为你结过婚？结果他是个不讲理的Omega！天哪！”  
“等他来了你可不能这样讲，那是你爷爷，”谢伊警告他，“要讲点礼貌，知道吗？你父亲去机场接他了，一会儿你过来帮我做饭，给我老实点。”  
康纳满脸不高兴地嘀嘀咕咕。谢伊叹了口气，开始洗菜。  
“好啦，成熟点，”Omega叹气道，“康纳，没必要对你爷爷这么大敌意，他会很喜欢你的。”

在康纳的想象中，这位“爷爷”会是个严肃的，古板的，甚至有些蛮横的老头儿，就好像高中时代的那位校长先生，看见有人在走廊打闹都要皱起眉头，然后愤怒地把人拉进办公室。但情况大大出乎他的意料。他在厨房刚听见家门打开的声音，就有一个快乐的声音在喊：“我的乖孙在哪儿呢？快让我看看！”  
“我给你发过照片的，爸爸，”海尔森说，“你又不是没看过。”  
“你看你说的什么话，照片比得了我活蹦乱跳的大孙子吗？”  
康纳好奇地往外探头，看见一个白金发色的男人站在客厅里东张西望。他穿了一身灰色的运动装，双手掐腰，有一双湛蓝色的眼睛。他看起来像个随和，幽默，轻松的人，与康纳印象里会给儿女包办婚姻，嫌弃谢伊的人大相径庭。  
“不会吧，”康纳思忖着，“他看起来也就五十多岁，一点也不老。”  
那人已经一眼瞄到了他，笑嘻嘻地伸出手：“康纳！乖孩子，快来抱抱爷爷！”  
康纳本想后退一步躲回厨房，谁知海尔森瞪了他一眼，吓得他一个哆嗦，真就乖乖走过去了（看来反抗海尔森统治对康纳来说还有很长一段路要走）。爱德华给了他一个熊抱，然后使劲晃了晃他的肩膀。  
“这孩子真结实，”爱德华笑道，“壮的像头熊！比你父亲都高，不愧是我孙子。哎，对了，看爷爷给你带了什么？”他得意洋洋地往桌上一指，“喏，游戏机。咱俩可以一起打游戏！对啦，那个谁呢？”  
“他在厨房而且他不叫那个谁，”康纳抱起肩膀，“谢谢你，爷爷。”  
“好吧好吧，我知道他叫谢伊，”爱德华捏了捏康纳的脸，“看来他伺候人的功夫一流啊，给你喂的这么壮。”  
海尔森在旁边翻白眼。  
“我说过，你再敢胡说八道，就给我滚回伦敦。”  
“哇，你这么多年不回家，要我这个老头子出来找，还这么绝情，”爱德华抱紧了康纳的胳膊，“乖孙，你父亲小时候可乖了，现在嘴巴毒的要死，对不对？”  
要不是海尔森盯着，康纳差点吐出一个“对”。  
“好啦咱俩打游戏，让你父亲帮你后爸做饭去，”爱德华挤挤眼睛，“来嘛，来！”

海尔森蹑手蹑脚地溜进了厨房，看见谢伊正在往煎锅里倒油。他小心翼翼地从背后抱住了Omega，在他脖颈处抽了抽鼻子。谢伊没吭声，也没理他。  
“我知道这很突然，”海尔森近乎讨好地说，“但是我保证不会让他欺负你。”  
谢伊没说话。  
“嘿，我们是一起的，不是吗，”海尔森亲吻着他的脸颊，“我们能一起把他应付过去的，相信我。我知道你不想面对他，但是……”  
“我确实不想面对他，”谢伊把锅铲一丢，“海尔森，你答应过我，只要我不想，这辈子我都不用见到他。”  
“但是……”  
“但是他现在就在这里，就坐在我的家里，而我在半个多小时前才收到消息。你告诉我，我还是这个家的主人吗？”  
“我也刚知道啊，”海尔森压低声音，“我收到邮件就立刻打电话给你了。”  
“那还真是万分感谢，”谢伊嘲讽道，“你明明可以给他安排个酒店。”  
“你在开什么玩笑？”  
“我没在开玩笑。是什么让你以为可以带一个认为我是一个无耻的叛徒，不要脸的婊子，高攀你们肯威家的贱货的人来家里住，并且还可以和我和平共处？就因为他是你爸爸吗？”  
“没错，就因为他是我爸爸，”海尔森恼怒地说，“我爸爸为什么不能来我家住？他只是想和我们过个圣诞节，想看看素未谋面的孙子，这有什么不行的吗？”  
“哦？你又忘了他抢抚养权的时候了？”谢伊尖酸刻薄地说，那样没来由的怒气简直让海尔森惊呆了，“他给你打了几次电话，寄了几张贺卡，嘘寒问暖一下，你就准备扑棱扑棱翅膀回他的怀抱，继承那个巨大的金鸟笼，乖乖地迎娶他给你安排的任何一个上流社会的大小姐吗？我这个臭名昭著的寡妇当然配不上肯威大少爷了。”  
“什么？”海尔森叫喊道，“你在胡说什么呢？！”随即他闭上了嘴，瞥了一眼厨房门口。“我从来都不知道你这么有想象力，”他生气地说，“我怎么可能放弃这里的事业，乃至放弃你？是什么让你开始怀疑我深爱你的事实？难道你还不够了解我吗？”  
谢伊张了张嘴又闭上了。他丧气地低下头。  
“我没在怀疑你，”他疲惫地说，“可你答应过我……海尔森，我不想面对过去的事情了，一点也不想。我好害怕……”  
海尔森微微弯腰好去吻他的嘴唇。谢伊顺势拥抱住他，和他在厨房里互相满怀歉意地接吻。  
“对不起，”谢伊闷闷地说，“我不该那么说你。”  
“……我该考虑到你的心情的，”海尔森叹了口气，“我只是……只是觉得，这是个契机，让爱德华真正接受你的好机会。爱德华有与我和好的意思，而我，我这么多年一直没怎么跟他说话……”  
“我明白，”谢伊温柔地说，“你爸爸是你心里的一个结，尤其是从你母亲不太回家开始，你爸爸一个人照顾着你和珍妮。和他抗争对你来说一直是一件不容易的事情，但是你做到了。对不起，海尔森，如果你想与他和好，我不会拦着你的。”  
“我不止想与他和好，”海尔森轻声说，抬手撩起他的碎发，“我还想让他承认你是我的丈夫。谢伊，你应该在肯威家有一席之地。虽然他对你是有误会，但我们一定能说清楚。”  
“如果那么容易的话，你早就说清楚了，”谢伊苦笑道，“兄弟会里每一个人都知道我的名字，每一个人都知道我是一个叛徒，背叛了兄弟会和自己的未婚夫，是一个勾引上司从而盗取机密的婊子。你要怎么让爱德华相信这一切都是诬陷？更不要说因为我，连恩现在还在监狱里，授爵骑士也被你设计套了进去。现在爱德华突然前来，我怕……他就是来拆散我们的。”  
“授爵骑士的事情我永远不会后悔，”海尔森不屑地说，“那个混蛋，我会让他烂在监狱里的。你的仇恨就是我的仇恨，我绝不会让你的仇人有一天好日子过，我要让他活着在里面受苦。”他的手指轻抚过谢伊右眼上的疤痕：“我会保护你的，谢伊，相信我。我爱你，我爱你们，没有你和康纳，我不知道该怎么活下去……”  
“我懂，我都懂，”谢伊捧着他的脸，“放心吧，我不会和爱德华起冲突的。发情期的事情……就先算了吧，我一会儿去买抑制剂。”  
“不用，”海尔森攥住他的手，“还有一个多星期呢。爱德华只住一星期，圣诞节第二天就走，然后我们……”海尔森凑过去在他脸上亲了口，“我会好好补偿你，我保证。”  
“你是在补偿你自己吧。”谢伊憋着笑说。  
“哦，我哪次没让你爽到？”  
“少来，别让你爸听见，好了做饭吧。”  
“对了，康纳有说什么吗？”  
“这孩子还以为，爱德华不喜欢我是因为我结过婚。”  
海尔森憋住一声笑：“可拉倒吧，爱德华自己就结过两次婚。”  
“康纳能知道什么，很多事情我们没告诉他。”

而康纳这会儿正陷入某种纠结的心情里。爱德华笑嘻嘻地带他打游戏，问这问那，不知怎的他也放松下来，开始和爷爷闲扯，简直把之前的心情忘了个精光。爱德华爱说爱笑，像个自来熟的人，言语间总是表现出对孙子的好奇与宠爱，与康纳以为惹人厌烦的老头实在是大相径庭。康纳一时间纠结起来。爱德华似乎是个不错的人，而且海尔森都把他带回家了，也许他们很快就会和解。可是爱德华似乎很鄙视谢伊，与爱德华建立友谊是否是对继父的一种背叛呢？  
可怜他的小脑瓜还没想明白这些事情，就被拖进了游戏音乐与欢声笑语里。再又一次game over后，他们大笑着丢下了手柄。  
“这太难了！”康纳摊开手，“这个游戏的制作人一定对世界充满了恶意！”  
“我同意，”爱德华哈哈大笑，“这人肯定和你父亲一样，一肚子坏水！”  
“哦天哪，”康纳突然和爱德华找到了共同语言，“没错，他一肚子坏水。”  
“你永远想不到他心里憋着什么主意，”爱德华摆摆手，“他从小就那样，是个心事重重的孩子。他母亲对他太严厉了，珍妮不太搭理他，我也总是只关心他的成绩，现在想来，他从来都没有和家里人说过一件心事。”  
他现在有时候会说了，康纳心想，至少海尔森已经学会在疲惫的时候向我们求助了。  
“我是个坏爸爸，对吧，”爱德华冲他笑笑，“我总以为孩子需要管教，但是他们扇扇翅膀飞走后，过的好像也不错。”  
康纳一时间不知道说什么。  
“我听说过你妈妈，”爱德华扭头看向窗外，“康纳，我很抱歉。”  
康纳摇摇头：“都过去了，我现在过的也很好。”  
“真的吗？”爱德华饶有兴趣地看着他，“你的继父很不错，是吗？”  
“他好得很，”康纳几乎要再次生气了，“我一直受他的照顾，我不明白你为什么不喜欢他。结过婚也不是他的错。”  
“这倒是，”爱德华从桌子上抓起一包薯片拆开开始咔嚓咔嚓，“我个人对结过婚的Omega没什么意见，我禁止海尔森反抗我与其他人结婚只是因为一开始我认为海尔森需要一个出身更高贵，对他更有帮助的妻子，现在看来他不需要这种帮助。但我还是不喜欢他现在的配偶。也许谢伊现在是个好人，但我没办法轻易相信一个曾经满嘴谎言的人。”  
“什么？你在说什么？”  
“你啥也不知道呗？”爱德华塞了他一嘴薯片，“那就啥也不知道吧。既然你觉得寇马克对你很好，那也没必要改观。”  
在康纳问出更多问题前，海尔森走出了厨房：“好了，可以开饭了——康纳，我说过吃饭前不要吃零食。”  
康纳愤愤地嚼着嘴里的薯片。  
“开饭前不许吃，开饭后不许吃，早上不许吃，睡觉前不许吃，”他嘀嘀咕咕，“那到底什么时候可以吃零食？”  
“下辈子。”海尔森对他翻白眼。啊——这个混蛋。  
爱德华哈哈大笑。

这顿团圆饭吃的很乏味。康纳不知道该说什么，谢伊也没什么话可讲，只有爱德华和海尔森在聊天，从公司运营聊到体育新闻，然后聊起一些远房亲戚的八卦，家长里短。谢伊吃饱了就迷茫地坐在那里，只等着这三个人吃完了好洗碗。突然间爱德华扭头看向他。  
“厨艺不错。”爱德华眨眨眼。谢伊有些手足无措地看看海尔森，海尔森给了他一个鼓励的眼神。  
“谢谢你，肯威先生。”谢伊紧张地说。爱德华挥挥手。  
“你看起来像个第一次面试的愣头青，”他开玩笑说，“别怕，叫我爱德华，我才不会吃了你。”然后他继续去和海尔森讨论某个宣布要跟一个手办结婚的女孩儿。“现在的年轻人，真有趣，”他说，“早知道我也这么干啦，我可以嫁给哥斯拉。”这下连海尔森都被他逗笑了。

“不是很难，对吧，”洗碗的时候海尔森低声对谢伊说，“我说过，他想与我和好。所以他非得改变对你的态度不可。要是你觉得他心怀不轨，就告诉我，我马上让他回伦敦。”  
“这像是个好的开始，”Omega不好意思地笑道，“也许……也许真的是我想多了。”  
“他会接受你的，”海尔森摸摸他的头发，“我之前跟他讲了一下……你是被诬陷的。我不知道他有没有相信，但至少会半信半疑吧。”  
“谁知道呢，”谢伊低下头，“只要我们还能在一起就行了，海尔森。”  
Alpha亲吻着他的额头。

“康纳，”海尔森径直打断了某对爷孙的午后游戏时光，“去帮谢伊洗碗。”  
“嘿，干嘛不是你？”  
海尔森一巴掌拍在他后脑勺上：“因为我有帮忙做饭，快去！”  
年轻的小狼崽咕哝一声，丢下手柄窜进了厨房。爱德华笑眯眯地看着深色肌肤的年轻人那股子活泼劲。  
“这孩子跟你小时候一点也不一样。”  
“几年前他也不爱说话，”海尔森说，“谢伊总是陪着他。”  
“好啦好啦，别再给我说好话啦，”爱德华仰起头靠在沙发靠背上，“你有话说，对不对？”  
“不如说是你有话说，”海尔森说，“我问你，到底发生了什么，让你这么快就从伦敦赶过来见我？”  
爱德华撅起嘴不吱声。  
“快说，”他的儿子用胳膊肘怼了他一下，“家里出事了？”  
“……”  
“你破产了？”  
“……”  
“你得绝症了？”  
“喂！你干嘛咒我！”  
“爸爸，你到底怎么了？”  
爱德华咬住嘴唇。  
“儿子，听着，我……”他抬起头，“我，我离婚了。”  
“……”  
“又一次！”他挤出一个不怎样的笑容，“厉害吧！”  
“你和母亲……”海尔森欲言又止，“结束了？你们都这么大年纪了？”  
爱德华呼出一口气。  
“我没办法和她在一起了，”他闭上眼睛，“我尽力了，我真的尽力了。这么多年来，我努力打拼，让全家过上更好的生活，努力相信她选择的女婿是对珍妮最好的，甚至……对她在外边养的那个小Omega睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是珍妮死后……我开始思考，这段关系到底还值不值得我付出这么大的代价。  
“珍妮死的时候……一句话都不肯跟我说，我最爱的女儿甚至都不肯看我。她根本不理解为什么她的爸爸要把她的人生交给后母来抉择。她的婚姻……死气沉沉，像个牢笼，她得到的只有孤独与寒冷，伯奇与你母亲却在这场联姻里得到了地位与利益。”  
“很高兴你意识到了这一点，”海尔森讽刺说，“当年你力劝珍妮嫁给雷金纳德·伯奇时可不是这样讲的。”  
爱德华苦笑了一下。  
“我想母亲也不会再联系我了吧，”海尔森抱着肩膀叹了口气，“没关系，反正她不喜欢我，自从我跑去学校揍了她的私生子一顿后。讲真，我不后悔，现在想到那家伙鼻青脸肿的样子，我都心头暗爽。”  
“我只想留住她，不想像失去卡洛琳一样失去她，”爱德华轻声说，“但是……我好像，毁掉了整个家。和她签完离婚协议后，我简直没办法忍受自己一个人在家，我只能……赶快来找你，就好像背后有一场雪崩在追我一样。”  
“……”  
“我回来了！”康纳突然从厨房走出来，“你们在聊什么？”  
爱德华抬起脸，他的悲伤迅速埋藏起来，瞬间喜笑颜开，就好像突然有一道刺眼的阳光穿破了乌云：“乖孙，快过来这里坐！爷爷陪你打游戏！”  
海尔森悄无声息地站起来，看着爱德华笑闹着搂着康纳的肩膀。然后他走到了正在客房里给爱德华铺床的谢伊身后，紧紧抱住了他。  
“怎么了？”他的丈夫诧异地问。海尔森低头把脸埋进那股苹果的香气里。  
“我爱你，”他闷闷地说，“永远都不要离开我，拜托。”  
“说什么傻话，”谢伊捏了捏他的手，“我才不会离开你。我也爱你，笨蛋。”

tbc


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：谢伊被性侵经历提及，爱德华与谢伊双O，超过分的德华，康纳/德华，总之各种混乱。发现自己不能接受时务必立刻退出。  
> 为什么圣诞贺文又拉这么长战线啦……好像去年的圣诞文也更了很久。

谢伊一边擦着流水台，一边在心里算计着自己有没有少准备什么东西。爱德华来的紧急，他也没能提前准备什么，幸好牙刷牙膏毛巾一类家里都有多余的。可他还是怕少什么东西，心里反反复复地回想。海尔森说的没错，这确实是个让爱德华接受他的机会，那他至少也要把最基础的主妇职责做好，才能给爱德华留下个好印象。  
“谢伊？”康纳轻手轻脚地溜进来，“还不睡觉吗？”  
“马上，”Omega打开水龙头洗了洗抹布，“你快回屋去吧，一会儿你父亲看见你没睡，又要说你了。 ”  
“等会儿嘛，”康纳从他后面一把抱住他，“亲一口。”  
“别闹。”  
“就一会儿……”年轻人黏人地凑上去。做继父的无奈地转过脸配合他，奉献上自己柔软的嘴唇。康纳年纪轻，性欲强的惊人，又很爱撒娇，谢伊经常有一种被这孩子吃定的感觉。  
“好了，”谢伊推开他，“今天都偷着给你一次了，还不满足吗？让你父亲知道了非得抽你一顿不可。你忘了上次他把你屁股都打肿了？”  
康纳撇撇嘴：“哎呀他发现不了。再让我抱你一会儿，你身上好香。”  
谢伊刚要说话，突然小腹一阵骚动，腿一软差点瘫在康纳怀里。康纳吓了一跳，一把捞住他：“怎么了？不舒服？”  
“没事，”谢伊定了定神，“好了，快回去睡觉，我也回房间了。”  
康纳笑嘻嘻地在他脸上亲了一口，转身出了厨房。谢伊心有余悸地捂着小腹，良久叹了口气，便回了卧室。海尔森早已睡下了，在他小心翼翼地钻进被窝时翻了个身搂住他。  
“快睡吧，”海尔森含糊地说，“明天……我还得去公司……然后去买东西，咱家连圣诞树都没准备呢，对面邻居彩灯都挂起来了。”  
谢伊顺从地躺进他怀里：“你明早想吃什么？”  
“无所谓……快睡吧。”  
“我明天跟你一起出去吧。”谢伊轻声说。  
“嗯？我带康纳去不也一样。”  
“……我……我想去。”谢伊寻思了几秒钟，到底没说自己发情期可能要提前，想出去买短期抑制剂。海尔森的脑子转的比谁都快，谢伊只要说发情期提前，他马上就能猜到康纳偷吃。这孩子，谢伊在心里叹了口气，还得自己给他收拾残局。  
“行啊，去嘛，”Alpha在他身上蹭了蹭，“快睡……”

事实证明，计划永远赶不上变化。第二天一早谢伊做好了早餐，一家人围在桌边吃饭的时候，爱德华瞥了海尔森一眼。  
“今天有什么计划吗，儿子？”  
“我带谢伊去公司，下午去买东西，中午不回来吃饭了，”海尔森漫不经心地戳着盘子里的培根，“爸你跟康纳在家玩吧，饿了就让他给你做饭。”  
“康纳也可以去跟你买东西，”爱德华眨眨眼，“谢伊可以留在家里。”  
海尔森和谢伊对视了一下。  
“别紧张啊，”他大喇喇地往后靠在椅背上，把胳膊搭在上面，“只是想和你的小Omega在家里做做家务，聊聊天，你懂吧，就那种‘Omega’间的悄悄话，我又不会把他怎么样。”  
海尔森低头喝了口橙汁。他偏好橙汁，因为他坚持认为牛奶是小孩子喝的东西。而康纳每天早上都被迫喝下一大杯牛奶，尽管他都成年了。谢伊在这场牛奶之争里完全偏向丈夫，所以康纳每天都得皱着脸喝牛奶。  
“你会做家务吗？”海尔森安然问道。  
“……我可以看着他做。”爱德华说。  
谢伊低下头憋住一声笑。万幸他没有发出任何声音，他可不想给自己的家庭矛盾雪上加霜。  
海尔森用眼睛瞄着谢伊，征求他的意见。谢伊冲他点了点头。如果爱德华想要“谈一谈”，那就谈一谈吧。谢伊不会怕他的。  
“好吧，康纳跟我出去。”海尔森宣布说。康纳一边对付那杯万恶的牛奶一边点头，显然对这顿早餐的兴趣很高。于是在吃过早饭后，海尔森带着康纳出门了（在强迫这年轻人换一件更正经的外套后）。谢伊慢慢收拾好餐桌，然后走到沙发前坐下来，就在正在看电视购物节目的爱德华旁边。  
“你想对我说什么呢，肯威先生？”  
金发的男人关上电视扭过脸，似笑非笑：“你已经不怕我了，是吗？你知道我儿子会给你撑腰。”  
谢伊心里咯噔了一下。  
“我没有必要怕您，肯威先生，”他轻声说，“如果您觉得海尔森偏向我，那也许只是因为他是我的丈夫。”  
“啊……你的丈夫……”爱德华故作恍然大悟状，“抱歉，我总得经人提醒一下才能想起来我儿子娶了一个叛徒与荡妇。”  
“海尔森告诉过你真相，”谢伊镇定地说，但他的手指不自控地发抖，“我知道很难让你相信，但那都是真的。”  
“哇哦，你是要我相信你，”爱德华亲热地凑过去好像朋友一样勾住他的脖颈，“而不相信为兄弟会服务多年的我的手下？”  
谢伊哆嗦了一下。  
“授爵骑士是个混蛋，”谢伊说，“不管你信不信。”  
“我要是不信呢？”爱德华说。  
他的小腹紧张地绷了起来，早餐开始在胃袋里翻腾，他的每一根汗毛都立了起来。不，谢伊努力不让自己回想起那些但是那些画面依然在他眼前浮现。锁链，脚铐，脚踝上磨出的血痕，谢伊低头看向自己破碎不堪，伤痕累累的身体，鲜血与精液在他腿间凝固了。抬起头是摇摇晃晃的电灯与一只拼命往灯泡上撞的飞蛾。他的嗓子哭哑了，念叨着一些连他自己都听不懂的话。有人的脚步声传来，在空荡的走廊里像撒旦的尖叫一样回响着。谢伊努力地把自己挤进墙角，但是在这个一览无余的空房间里他无处可藏。他神经质的碎碎念在房间里来回碰撞。门开的那一瞬间他尖叫出声，终于听清了自己在念的词。  
连恩。

“嘿，谢伊，你这神经兮兮的小贱货！别叫了！！！醒醒！”  
谢伊猛地睁开眼睛。爱德华金色到耀眼的头发扎进他的视线里。有那么一瞬间，谢伊简直想不起他是谁。  
“操，你疯了，你看过医生吗？”爱德华拍着他的脸，“你他妈差点叫破喉咙，邻居会以为我在严刑拷打你。”  
“爱德华？”谢伊不可思议地说，好像才意识到自己已经回到了现实世界，“我怎么了？”  
“你发疯了，”爱德华吐槽说，“我儿子娶了一个疯子，好消息是我觉得不会传染。不，别站起来，你要是头晕眼花摔死了自己，海尔森会不由分说把我送上法庭——他还真干得出来。操，你在沙发上坐好，我去给你倒杯水喝，我可不想因为你猝死而晚节不保。”  
谢伊瘫在沙发里垂下头。他已经好几年没有出现这种状况了，自从和海尔森结婚后……一定是，一定是太紧张了……  
他注意到自己的裤子慢慢被浸湿了。哦不，不不不，他慌乱地站起来然后腿一软摔回沙发上。别在这个时候……家里没有抑制剂了，一点都没有了，上次康纳这个坏小子自作主张地统统丢掉了。谢伊绝望地捂上脸。他终于站起来踉踉跄跄地往卧室走，差点跟端了杯冰水的爱德华撞了个满怀。  
“你要去躺着吗？”爱德华一把掺住他，“过来，免得你会摔死。”  
谢伊的腿慢慢软了下去，他几乎是被拖到床上的。昏沉中他在床上翻了个身，臀肉开始颤抖。因为海尔森太忙，康纳又要上学，他连用了好几年抑制剂，知道这次发情期会来的又狠又猛。可是，Alpha……Alpha们去哪儿了？  
他满心惶惶然地掉了几滴眼泪，自己都能闻到满屋子苹果的芳香。有人把手放在他的后颈，抚弄着肿胀起来的腺体，这除了让味道更浓烈和让他更神志不清以外毫无作用。  
“瞧瞧这个小可怜，”他听见爱德华说，那语气绝对不是怜悯，“认真的吗，你这个可爱的小婊子，在这个时候发情？”  
“肯威先生……”谢伊在杂乱无章的思绪里抓住了最后一根稻草，“求你……帮我买支紧急抑制剂……”  
爱德华的手指挪到了他的屁股上，隔着裤子捏了一把。“我的天，这能拧出水。”他说。谢伊哭叫着缩起身子。“海尔森……”他哽咽着呼唤，“帮帮我……我……”  
“闭嘴，小婊子，”爱德华俯身在他耳边温柔地说，“这儿只有我。”  
“你干什么……”谢伊半闭着眼睛感到爱德华在脱掉自己湿透的裤子。他努力翻回身去推阻爱德华，反而双手被抓住扣在了头顶上方，内裤被随意扯下甩到床底，湿漉漉的穴口与臀肉直接暴露在空气中。谢伊惶然地睁开眼，看见年长的Omega像是欣赏食物一样看着他的身体。  
“难道我儿子被你迷的神魂颠倒，”爱德华捏着他的乳尖晃晃，“瞧这具身体，又美又骚，还摆着一张正儿八经的脸，他操你一定操的很开心，而且，”金发男人俯下身咬了口他的耳垂，“我孙子也操的很开心吧，嗯？会伺候人的小婊子？”  
谢伊的瞳孔瞬间放大了。  
“哦，别这么惊讶，若要人不知除非己莫为，你敢在厨房里跟他卿卿我我，就别怪我不小心听到嘛，”爱德华的手指猛地捅进那汪着淫水的嫩穴，“骚货，你勾引那孩子多久了，摆出一副贤妻良母的模样，却骑着继子的鸡巴，现在还在丈夫的父亲手里喷着水。我就知道你是个彻头彻尾的荡妇。”  
“不，不……啊……”谢伊的腿打着摆子分的更开了。好舒服……好舒服……饥渴万分的小穴被手指上的薄茧磨的舒畅极了就像是渴了好几天的人突然喝了几滴甘霖。这不对，这是海尔森的爸爸……天哪，天哪，我们在做什么……  
“好软的穴，”爱德华赞叹说，“多少男人品尝过这里了？我真该早点来见你的，甜心，我会带一群Alpha来让他们把你操的喷水喷奶，操的你连海尔森都不认识，只知道张着腿喊还要。抱歉，我真心实意的对你说抱歉，你太适合嫁给海尔森了，因为你这种婊子就应该被肯威家所有男人操个遍。”  
谢伊的眼泪已经沾湿了脖子。他边哭边摇头，企图用最后的理智阻止丈夫的爸爸奸淫自己，但长久没找到机会发作的发情期来的太快太猛了。这本来……这本来该是次家庭盛宴，他本该用自己的身体尽情满足丈夫与继子，子宫里灌满他们的精液，现在却被一个刚见面两天的老Omega用手指玩弄到神志不清，还要听着那些无端的羞辱。  
爱德华把他脸朝下按在枕头里，然后大喇喇地坐在他大腿上，往沾满淫水的屁股上狠甩了几巴掌。谢伊哭喊着，暴露在空气里的小穴却又冒了一股水。  
“颜色不错，”爱德华掰开他的臀瓣往里瞅，“很好看，一看就是被操熟了，漂亮的小烂洞，你就是用它伺候我儿子和我孙子，用它蛊惑了授爵骑士吗？那它一定很有本事。很快我就知道了。”  
谢伊瞪着眼睛，还没明白他的意思，就开始张开嘴无意识地浪叫。爱德华……爱德华插进来了，用那没啥用的没有Alpha大也没有Alpha硬的鸡巴，但依然带给敏感穴肉难以压抑的快感。谢伊的叫声里带着哭腔。怎么会这样……他怎么会被爱德华·肯威强奸……  
海盐的味道混在苹果的香气里，传的满卧室都是。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯……别这样……求你了，要是海尔森回来……”  
“他回来就会知道你确实是个婊子，”爱德华重重地顶撞着他的小穴，然而没有Alpha  
信息素的性交都是饮鸩止渴，“连丈夫的爸爸都不放过的小婊子。也许他会嫌弃你，把你送给我，我就把你带回兄弟会让刺客们挨个强奸你。他们会很乐意的，听说过你事迹的Alpha  
都抖着鸡巴等着呢，你知道你是他们深夜里的甜蜜幻想吗？”  
“不……”谢伊的身体被操的一晃一晃，“我不要……”  
“你不要也得要嘛，可爱的小婊子。”爱德华连汤带水地抽出了阴茎，谢伊几乎以为他良心发现了，可他只是扭扭屁股就探出半个身子去翻床头柜的抽屉。他的屁股差点贴在谢伊脸上。谢伊勉强睁开眼望去，看见一个比自己更肥的臀和中间饥渴地收缩的烂红小洞。谢伊这才发现，也许是生过两个孩子的缘故，爱德华比他更丰腴，更软，更有成熟Omega的韵味。  
“你就没点儿玩具？”爱德华抱怨说，“我的屁股痒死了，我不能只顾着满足你啊，电动跳蛋没有吗？哦操这是啥？”他在抽屉底下拽出来一根深紫色的双头玩具。“妈的，你告诉我另一头本来属于谁？”  
谢伊没吭声。他总不能说他常与继子用这个给丈夫做色情表演吧？  
“年轻人们真会玩啊，”爱德华弯下腰亲亲他的脸颊，“好啦，别哭了，这就给你塞进去……喏，进去啦。”  
Omega的身体哆嗦了一下。他甚至能感受到自己身体内部抽搐着排出一股股淫水，然后被玩具堵的死死的。爽死了，他趴在枕头上喃喃自语，我要死了。每一寸穴肉都疯狂地吸紧了玩具，上面的每一道褶皱都像是章鱼的小吸盘，爱德华好奇地抓住玩具，插进去拔出来，甜蜜的液体一波波从里面漾出来。  
爱德华得意地玩弄着小穴，快速地抽插逼迫他尖叫，或者突然拔出来好欣赏骚穴一张一合的饥渴模样。发情的Omega哭叫着丈夫与儿子的名字，却不能换来一丝丝怜悯，臀肉被打出一道道泛红的指印，穴儿被肆意地捅着，爱德华甚至会把手指伸进去掐一把滑滑的软肉，惹得谢伊屁股一翘又哭又叫。爱德华哼哼着压在他身上，捧着他的脸亲了下去。谢伊支吾着难以抗拒，被撬开牙关，迎接着对方不安分的舌头。  
爱德华也好香……  
两具软绵绵的身体交缠在一起。谢伊早就忘记了反抗，饿坏了似的吸着爱德华的舌头。爱德华掐他乳尖，打他屁股，掰开他的大腿用玩具狠劲儿插他，插得他浑身滚烫，脚底发热，屁股里像是要着火一样。搭在小腹上的阴茎射了一次又一次，他没什么感觉，也没有意义。Omega的精液近乎清水，里面那点精子根本没有授精能力。  
“我忍不了了，甜心婊子，”爱德华喘息着说，“来，起来。”  
只消拍拍屁股，谢伊就知道应该翻过去撑起来撅起屁股——这就是和一个熟练的婊子上床的好处。他屁股里还夹着那根玩具，像狗尾巴一样垂在那里，顺着淌水。  
爱德华背对着他趴下，摸索着抓起玩具另一头往自己屁股里塞。谢伊哼唧着，等待他准备好。  
“往后撞啊，骚货，”爱德华咬牙切齿地说，“妈的，快操我！”  
谢伊毫不犹豫地往后摆了下屁股。

这场景绝对像是从色情片里复制粘贴来的。两个甜美的Omega，屁股对着屁股，被双头玩具连接着，节奏一致地动着腰。当他们往前时，双头玩具的中间部分便暴露出来，湿漉漉的还滴水，当他们往后时，两个骚穴就一起吞下了这根长长的假屌，两个肥软的屁股怼在一起，泛起一波淫荡的肉浪。谢伊叫的骚的要死，爱德华发誓这辈子没听过那个Omega叫的这么骚，简直可以仅凭呻吟声让任何一个正常的Alpha立刻撑起裤裆然后大叫着射在里面。海尔森每天早上是怎么做到从床上爬起来上班的？他居然还没有死在谢伊身上吗？  
谢伊没力气了，他的胳膊一次又一次塌下去，然后撑起来，满是汗水的手心在枕头上打着滑，最后他彻底瘫了下去，撅着屁股歪在枕头上。爱德华的好事被打断，不耐烦地转过身子在他臀肉上扇了一巴掌。  
“起来！”年长者呵斥道，“你还要不要！”  
“不……”谢伊趴着哭哭啼啼，“我没力气了……”  
爱德华翻了个白眼，把双头玩具拔出来扔到一边。谢伊的手指无助地抓挠着枕头。玩具在他屁股里时他没有力气，拔出去了他又急的直哭。  
“海尔森……”他委委屈屈地喊着，“帮帮我……”  
“海尔森个头！”爱德华在那白皙的皮肉上掐出一个个红印，“装你妈的贞女烈妇呢。翻过来，腿分开！”  
谢伊一边哭唧唧地喊着丈夫的名字一边照做，甚至还迫不及待地抬了抬胯，换来爱德华一个大白眼。爱德华抬起这小可怜的腿，在大腿根部看到了几道不引人注目的疤痕。他什么也没说，只是骑上去操了进去。谢伊的手被他抓着放在自己屁股上，然后可怜的小Omega在他屁股上摸了几把，终于懂事地插进他空虚的淫穴里。  
“哦操，这就对了，”爱德华喘息着说，“宝贝儿，不能光你自己舒服，对不对？你做的很好，插深一点。”  
谢伊为他的夸奖真心实意地感到了快乐，尽管对方不是他的Alpha。爱德华开始操他，往前把阴茎捅进他的身体，往后让他的手指陷进自己的肉穴。水，到处都是水，汗水，泪水，口水，精液，淫液，甜蜜蜜，湿漉漉，好像一大块海盐味棉花糖里裹着一块清脆甜美的苹果。他们在床上翻腾出阵阵肉浪，欲火连绵，这等旖旎风光实在千年难有。他们黏黏糊糊地接吻，品尝对方的信息素，在甜到发腻的空气与缠绵悱恻的情欲里昏昏沉沉。爱德华射在了他里面，可是这对一个发情的Omega来说于事无补，因此谢伊只能抹着眼泪求他给自己更多。Alpha，小婊子哭着哀求，给我Alpha，哪一个都行，任何一个都可以，我受不了了，我的生殖腔渴望得发痛……  
爱德华不轻不重地给了他一个耳光，让他清醒一点。谢伊哆嗦着嘴唇回过神来，这才知道自己说了什么，一时间羞愧难当。然后玩具被塞回来，他叉着腿尖叫，马上就忘了这件事了。

海尔森在踏进家门的第一秒就意识到了事情不对劲。康纳怀里抱着一大堆乱七八糟的杂物，正歪歪斜斜地试图安安稳稳地放在一个合适的地方。年轻人与谢伊没有链接，感觉更迟钝，对空气里那一丝甜味一无所知。海尔森把他撵回房间，然后悄悄走到自己卧室门口，屏息凝神听了一会儿，伸手推开了房门。  
“爱德华·肯威！”  
屋里甜蜜的信息素炸弹砰的一下冲他脸砸过来——味道当然没有实体但他还是觉得险些被淹死。谢伊完全发情了，苹果的味道浓烈极了，爱德华的海盐味也掺杂其中，可以闻出他心情非常愉悦。他确实有理由愉悦，因为海尔森的丈夫正裸着身体坐在床头张着腿，家里最大号的按摩棒插在腿间开到了最高档，可怜的Omega屁股都在止不住地抖动。看见丈夫回来，他居然大声哭了起来，试图滚下床去抱住海尔森，但他一动就尖叫了一声，又回到了原来的姿势。显然有什么东西在折磨他。  
海尔森亲爱的爸爸正坐在谢伊对面，跟封面女郎似的性感地翘起一条腿，用双头玩具的一端津津有味地插着自己。他抬起头看见海尔森，居然高兴地笑了起来。  
“你终于回来啦，儿子，”爱德华愉快地说，“谢天谢地，你的小婊子太带劲了快要弄死我了，我只好借用你的玩具，你一定不在意的，对吧？”  
“……”海尔森一时间简直要气疯了，“你搞什么！”  
“我怎么啦？”爱德华楚楚可怜地说，“他很难受，我帮帮他而已，怎么了？”  
“穿上你的衣服！”海尔森恼怒地把他拽起来，玩具啵的一声掉回床上，“然后给我滚出去，在客房呆着！一会儿我再教训你！”  
“嘿，嘿，你吃醋了，我晓得，我这就走，”爱德华爬起来随便穿上条裤子——好像是谢伊的湿裤子，“干嘛这么凶，宝贝儿，当年你畏畏缩缩地压在我身上时可温柔的很。”  
海尔森啪得一下捂上他的嘴。爱德华举起双手表示投降，吱溜一下钻出去了。  
“亲爱的，我回来了，”海尔森立刻扑过去查看谢伊的状况，“不该把你跟他留在一起的，那个脑子有问题的荡妇。你怎么样？”  
谢伊眼泪汪汪地看着他：“你为什么才回来……帮我……拿出去……”  
海尔森应下，小心地抽出还在震动的按摩棒。谢伊捂住肚子叫了一声，哗的一下喷出一波水。  
“还有……”  
“……操。”  
海尔森把手指一根根伸进去，谢伊已经软烂的不行了，最后他干脆把手掌都塞进去，终于摸到了一个跳蛋。当把跳蛋拿出来时，谢伊哭喊了一声，四肢抽搐，舌头吐出来，就这样高潮了。  
“好了，好了，”Alpha抱紧了自己的丈夫，“没事了。”  
“海尔森……”谢伊昏昏沉沉地抱紧他，贪婪地嗅着他身上的味道，“你操我，你操我啊……”  
Omega在泪眼朦胧里听见脱衣服的声音，然后一个充满嫉妒与怒气的Alpha扑在了他身上。下一刻，整栋房子都能听到他愉悦的惨叫。

年轻的Alpha们在青春期一般都有三种苦恼：难以满足的胃口，遏制不住的脾气，以及无法自控的欲望。  
康纳在第二项上做的已经很好了，却经常在其他两项上栽跟头。他吃东西像饕鬄一样不知饥饱，在性欲面前像小孩一样不知所措。早上的晨勃，夜晚的遗精，随时随地会暴起的情欲，眼前总有一个魅力非凡的Omega在晃，偏偏控制狂父亲不许他私下快活。所以他总得偷着在谢伊那里讨便宜，一个熟练的手活，一次刺激的口活，或者干脆趁海尔森不在享受偷情的快感。谢伊总是一边抱怨，一边给他点甜头，对于这些做父亲的其实也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟海尔森也是从那个时候过来的，他知道情欲能怎样折磨一个十八九岁的Alpha。这个Alpha越强，越会在青春期遭受折磨。所以对于康纳的痛苦，他还有点得意洋洋，喜不自胜，觉得自己的儿子将来会大有出息呢。  
但他一定想不到，他的儿子会被什么人诱惑。  
康纳满头雾水地被撵回了房间。他歪在床上玩手机，跟雅各布互发消息，相约圣诞节后见面然后进行一些“闺蜜”之间的活动——无非是看电影与泡游戏厅，后者得背着伊薇干。正当他聊的兴致勃勃时，有人敲响了他的屋门。  
“爷爷？”康纳犹疑地打开门，“怎么了……这什么味道？”  
他抽着鼻子，闻到了一股熟悉又陌生的甜味。  
“乖孙，你父亲欺负我，”爱德华瘪着嘴挤进房间，顺手合上门，“我只是想帮帮你爸爸，他就凶我。”  
“怎么会呢？”康纳挠挠头。不知怎的，有一股骚动在他小腹盘旋着，他惊异地察觉自己的阴茎正在裤裆里抬头。哦，别吧，这可是爷爷哎。  
冷静点，你这傻瓜Alpha。  
爱德华穿着一件紧身牛仔裤——康纳觉得这裤子很眼熟——和一件松松垮垮的白色T裇，金发在脑后凌乱地扎成一个丸子，蔚蓝色的眼睛像海水一样清澈。他冲着康纳笑，眼角的笑纹里暗藏风情。康纳不由得后退了一步——他一定是疯了，才会对爷爷硬的厉害，但是爱德华确实又如此的……  
诱人……？  
他咽了下口水，嗓子里有一股不知道哪儿来的甜味。  
“孩子一大就都管不了了，瞧瞧海尔森，一个圣殿骑士，娶了一个我无论如何都看不上的Omega，现在还对我穷凶极恶，”爱德华摆摆手，语气像是个初中女生在撒娇，“乖孙，你不会这么对我的，是吧？”他抓住康纳的手臂。“我知道你最喜欢爷爷了。”  
“哦……”康纳不知所措，“是，是啊。”  
这时隔壁突然传来了一声惨叫。康纳一个激灵。  
“谢伊？”  
“嘿，别去，他俩忙着呢，”爱德华一把把他拖回来，“你懂吧，他们在忙着给你造小弟弟……也许是小妹妹。”  
康纳僵住了。  
“什么？”他不可思议地说，“谢伊发情了吗？那……”那海尔森居然吃独食不带我！  
他咽下了几句脏话，气咻咻地坐到床上。总不能当着爱德华的面冲进隔壁卧室跟海尔森争抢继父吧？该死的，这下海尔森占了大便宜了。  
“别那么丧气嘛，”爱德华在旁边笑嘻嘻地把玩着他的头发，康纳的眼睛不由自主地落到他被牛仔裤紧紧包裹着的胯部，“要我说，这也不一定是你的损失啊。”  
“什么……？”康纳恍惚地抬头看着他，闻着那股奇异的香气，突然意识到这是谢伊的信息素。爱德华穿的是谢伊的裤子，湿漉漉的，被淫水浸透的裤子。  
发生了什么？  
不止是谢伊的信息素，还有海盐的味道。爱德华弯下腰凑近了他的脸，像条安静的狗狗一样伸出舌头舔了舔他的鼻子，那股海盐味扑面而来，闻得年轻人头昏脑胀。爱德华分开腿，跨坐在年轻人大腿上，搂着他的脖子。Alpha目瞪口呆，却硬的发疼。不知何时自己的手已经摸上了爷爷的后腰，那诱人的腰线，看起来那样丰腴，摸着却紧致光滑。爱德华用那双蔚蓝的眼睛自信十足地看着他，似乎笃定他会神魂颠倒。  
康纳被推倒在床上，昏头昏脑。他说不清他为什么而硬，是浓郁的谢伊的信息素？还是……爱德华？  
“没事的，康纳，乖孩子，”爱德华诱哄着他，“来嘛，为什么不呢？反正……他们在隔壁快活着呢，凭什么，对不对？”  
康纳咽着口水。这是背叛吗？可是，是他们先不带我的。  
爱德华脱掉了上衣，康纳瞪大眼睛看着他的纹身。拜托……爱德华不该是个上流社会的Omega吗？但是他上身的纹身让他与此形象相差十万八千里。但是很快康纳的注意力集中到了那柔软的胸部上，也许是奶过孩子的原因，爱德华比谢伊更软更有料。那里曾经流出过甜蜜的乳汁，喂进幼小的孩童嘴里，换言之，喂进年幼的海尔森嘴里。现在爱德华托着胸乳，看破了他的想法一样递到了他的嘴边。  
“别客气，”爷爷笑嘻嘻地说，“尝尝？”  
康纳的眼睛都直了。理智告诉他现在最好推开爱德华然后跑掉，但是身体欲火万丈。他的每一个细胞，每一个汗孔，都被那股海盐味的信息素浸的透透的，他的身体在疯狂呼唤一个Omega——一个没有Alpha，没有标记的Omega，这是第一次，他与一个没主的Omega如此接近。谢伊自然对他有万分魅力，但爱德华……这是一个急切地等待被标记，被捅进子宫的Omega。  
等一下。  
康纳睁大眼睛。  
“爷爷……你是不是发情了？”  
爱德华的动作顿了一下。他狐疑地嗅了嗅自己，康纳也跟着闻来闻去。  
“还真是，”年长的Omega惊奇地说，“我都这么大年纪了。难道是刚切断链接，受刺激了？”  
“那我现在去买……”  
话音未落，刚找到机会坐起来的康纳又被按回了床上。爱德华像块人形海盐味巧克力一样栽在他身上，在他身上胡乱地摸索。康纳的腿在打哆嗦，不停地咽口水。没几个Alpha能在发情的Omega面前把持住自己，而康纳差不多还是个新手Alpha呢。  
“来摸摸，乖孩子。”爱德华抓起他的手按在自己胸口，康纳立刻一把抓住，胡乱揉弄着，柔软的胸部像面团一样在他手下变成各种形状，在指缝间漏出一条条白肉。年轻人的脑子被情欲烧的咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，像条被热坏的大狗一样张着嘴喘气。他的阴茎在裤子里硬的快要爆炸了。等到爱德华吻他，把舌头伸进他嘴里时，他就彻底变成了一座丧失理智的熔炉。  
爱德华的裤子——或者说是谢伊的裤子——变得更加湿哒哒的，软绵绵地蹭着康纳的胯部。康纳昏沉地感到他脱去了两人的衣服，那条裤子尤其沉重的摔到了地板上。年轻的Alpha眼睛都睁不开，只能张开手臂迎接扑进怀里的温香软玉。  
“爱德华……”康纳思维混乱地说，他开始理不清眼前的一切了，但是爱德华思维尚且清晰，还知道要往他屌上坐。小狼崽努力地睁开雾气朦胧的双眼，看见一个同样昏沉的香甜的没主儿的Omega，喝醉酒一样眼神迷离，跨坐他腰上撑起身体，那收缩着的烂红色肉穴就悬在他阴茎之上。  
他屏住呼吸，伸手扶住了自己的阴茎。  
爱德华一下子坐了下来。  
“哦，操，操，”爱德华大声吼道，“操，操他妈的，这他妈……是货真价实的一根鸡巴？”  
“肯定不是假的。”康纳喘息着说。爱德华软糯的穴越绞越紧越绞越紧，他简直像是即将被抛进黑洞的可怜鬼一样喘不上气来了。  
“你不知道，你不知道我多少年没感觉到这个了，”Omega咽着口水坐在他鸡巴上摇晃，“自从，自从海尔森出生后吧……”  
“那是什么？”康纳努力睁大眼睛。  
“什么？”  
“你……你奶子……我是说胸上。”  
爱德华低头去看自己胸口，这才发觉上面流淌着一道道白色的液体。他好奇地捏了一下松软的奶头，小孔里流出一滴乳白色，垂直掉到了康纳的小腹上。  
“哦，老毛病，”Omega捧着奶子探出身体，好让液体滴在康纳深色的肌肤上，“生完海尔森就落下了，一发情就……你懂，会出奶，”他嘻嘻笑着，“乖孙子，来，爷爷喂你喝几口。”  
康纳张口结舌，眼睁睁看他俯下身体，把乳尖送进自己嘴里。小狼崽不客气地叼着狠吸了两口，吸的爱德华哎呦直叫。  
“轻点儿啊，小崽子，”爱德华一巴掌拍在他脑门上，“你是饿死鬼吗？”  
康纳含着他的奶头含含糊糊地支吾了几句也听不清是说啥，但这年轻人很明显沉醉在甜美的乳汁里了。一个谢伊之外的Omega，一个产奶的Omega，一个没主的Omega，就算他是自己的爷爷，康纳也不可能从温柔乡清醒过来了。他差不多吸干了一整只奶子，然后毫不客气地去吸另一只。爱德华自己摆动着腰臀，在他身上起起落落，好让那根年轻的阴茎捅穿自己淅淅沥沥流水的骚穴。他倒吸着冷气，反复念叨着类似于“这可是真正的鸡巴”“活的Alpha啊我的天”之类的胡话，看起来骚浪得像个荡妇——不好意思——他根本就是个荡妇。康纳的阴茎的长短弯度生的恰到好处，轻松触及了他的好地方，顺便一路捅到了他半开的生殖腔口。爱德华触电似的一下一下抽搐着，在激烈的快感里出了一身薄汗。  
康纳吸干了奶，顿时不满起来，报复性地狠顶了几下。爱德华趴在他身上抚摸着他的胸肌，哼哼唧唧地不肯动弹。Omega彻底发情了，满屋子弥漫着奇异的甜香，闻得人头昏脑胀，简直要和他一样融化成一滩水。  
“我还要！”Alpha不开心地用牙尖磨着他的乳尖，“为什么没有了？甜甜的，我还想喝。”  
“熊孩子……”爱德华嘀咕着，“倒是操我啊，你不挖井，哪儿有井水喝？”  
康纳就等他这句话，当即暴起将他压在身下。爱德华尖叫着大笑起来。“这就对啦，”他吵吵闹闹地笑着，“来啊，来啊。”  
年轻的Alpha一点也不客气，按住他软软的身子操了进去，一口气干的他尖叫连连，水花四溅，龟头危险地戳着半开的生殖腔口，爱德华双腿上的肌肉都在打哆嗦。他就这样哆嗦着夹紧了康纳，很快整个人都为这新鲜年轻的Alpha打开了。衰老却淫荡的，充斥着Omega信息素的身体依然对Alpha有很大的吸引力，更何况他如此饥渴，身体急需Alpha精液的滋润。爱德华的生殖腔口生的浅，康纳不需要寻找就可以轻松戳进去，让自己的阴茎同时被两张小嘴吸吮。  
“哦，操，真棒，”爱德华呻吟着，“进去了……再深点……妈的我多少年没被干进那么里面了。操我，射给我，把我灌满，我就是你的了。”  
康纳是个非常执着的孩子，就算在性爱里丧失理智也没忘记爱德华的许诺。他低下头去看Omega的胸脯，惊喜地发现它已经高高的鼓起，在被撑的发白透明的皮肉下有液体在跟着身体一波波晃动。康纳伸手抓了一把，疼的爱德华眼泪都掉出来了。  
“你干嘛！”年长者恼羞成怒地在他背上拍了一下，“疼死了，又涨又疼。你不是要喝奶吗？快点吸啊！”  
小狼崽啊呜一口吞进去了半个奶子，大口吮吸，牙磨舌舔，尽情享用自己亲自挖掘出来的鲜美乳汁。爱德华抱紧他在自己胸口作乱的毛茸茸的脑袋，直着嗓子大叫，已经被阴茎堵住的肉穴从缝隙里滋滋喷水。Omega陷入了一波小高潮，从生殖腔到生过两个孩子的产道都痉挛着咬紧了整条阴茎。康纳才不管他，按住了一味着横操猛干，捅的生殖腔阵阵抽搐，一波波出水。  
“太棒了，太棒了，”爱德华的眼睛几乎翻到了后脑勺，“结住我，求你了！”  
年轻的Alpha丝毫没有思考的余地，就果断捅进去，阴茎顶端隆起成结，在死死卡住Omega后开始激烈漫长的射精，精液打在了柔软的子宫肉壁上。爱德华捂着肚子边叫边侧过头展示脖子上的腺体，康纳来不及犹豫，二话没说就咬了下去，让自己的信息素顺着牙尖注入爱德华的腺体里。浓郁的海盐味开始变化的时候，他才意识到自己干了什么。  
他标记了自己的爷爷。  
康纳松开牙，抬起头，惶恐地看向爱德华。年长的Omega赤裸地躺在他身下，金发凌乱，蔚蓝的眼睛没有焦距，痴痴地笑着注视着康纳。鼓胀的胸脯因为高潮一股股喷出乳白色的奶汁，四处横流着。  
“乖孙……”爱德华傻笑着，小腹因为还在持续的射精渐渐鼓了起来，“干的真棒……”  
康纳哆嗦着等待结收回来，然后慢慢抽身而出，爱德华依旧大张着腿瘫在床上，肚子和胸脯都鼓鼓的，金发与白肉融成一副鲜艳的春宫图，上半身的纹身近乎妖艳的盘旋在他身上，宛如某种淫妇的标志。在满屋子融合的信息素里康纳几乎吓得要哭出声。  
我惹祸了，他反复地想着，我……我得去找父亲。  
他没敢管床上的人，套了条裤子跌跌撞撞地往主卧走，门都不敲就径直推开来。谢伊似乎是累了，陷入不安的睡眠里，海尔森若有所思地躺在丈夫身边。满床都是折腾过的痕迹。  
“康纳？”海尔森惊讶地抬起头，谢伊也呻吟了一声醒过来，两人一起扭过头看着突然闯进来的，吓得魂飞魄散的儿子，海尔森抽了抽鼻子，变了脸色。谢伊还在揉眼睛。海尔森安抚地拍了拍他，让他继续睡。  
“父亲，”康纳慌乱地低声说，“我……我……”  
“我知道了，别慌，在这里呆着，陪着谢伊，”海尔森站起来穿好衣服，康纳为他平静表面下暗藏的怒气感到害怕，“我去见爱德华。”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：海尔森/爱德华，海尔森/谢伊，海尔森/康纳，爱德华/谢伊，以及一段双A成结的play。反正就是乱，各种乱，无法接受请速速逃命。  
> 海尔森：我麻了，我今天射了不知道多少次，我要成人干了。

康纳脱了裤子爬上床，心有余悸地搂住半睡半醒的继父。谢伊的发情期只是暂时低潮，这会儿感觉到Alpha的接近便本能地翻身缩进他怀里，却敏锐地在他身上闻到了另一个Omega的气息。谢伊不满地睁开了眼睛，突然明白了发生了什么。  
“天哪，”他惊愕地摸了摸康纳的脸，“你……”  
小狼崽惶恐不安地看着他。  
“谢伊，”康纳一副马上就要哭出来的模样，“我完了，我惹祸了……”  
“没事，没事，”继父急忙亲亲他的嘴唇，“不要怕，这肯定不是你的错。天塌下来有我和你父亲顶着呢。”  
“我不知道怎么回事，我控制不住自己，”康纳委屈巴巴地说，“我……我不明白……爷爷为什么这样做。”  
谢伊心里大骇，表面上不动声色，镇定地说道：“爱德华……也许有他的理由。你，你只管交给你父亲处理吧。”  
“你不生气吗，我……我跟别的Omega……”  
“我生什么气，我知道你一定不是故意的，”谢伊安抚他道，“你最爱我了，是不是？我陪你躺会儿。等会儿我热潮来了，我们……”

海尔森推开康纳卧室门时，爱德华才刚穿上件T裇，站在床边拿着手机查邮件。海尔森把门一关，在他能说出什么辩解之词一个耳光上去把他扇回了床上。  
“你怎么敢！”海尔森吼道，“你怎么敢那么对待康纳！你怎么敢诱惑我的儿子！难道你要毁了他吗！”  
“哦……天哪……”爱德华被他打的脸颊发烫，眼冒金星，好半天才从床上爬起来，“对你的爸爸好点啊，我都多大岁数了居然还要挨儿子的耳光，真是家门不幸。”  
“我一直都是让家门不幸的存在，”海尔森冷笑道，“但这不是你试图毁掉康纳的理由。”  
“我有吗？”爱德华不知羞耻地坐在床上仰头对他咧嘴微笑，“你对他很好？纵容他和继父乱伦？你操过他吗？”  
海尔森的脸色变得铁青。  
“这是我的家事，”他一字一句似从牙缝里咬出来一样，“你闭嘴。”  
“你的家事？我难道不是你的爸爸？”爱德华无所谓地站起来打开卧室门走出房间，溜达到客厅找到自己的外套，从里面摸出一盒香烟。海尔森跟着走出来，冷冷地看着他把烟叼在嘴里点燃。  
“你又开始了，”海尔森厌恶地说，“我以为你戒烟了。”  
爱德华抽了一口，把烟夹在指间对他挥了挥。  
“你第一次上我的时候，我在抽烟，”老Omega玩味地说，“你说，爸爸，求你了，我喜欢你，喜欢你身上的烟味。”  
海尔森不接茬，只是瞪着他。  
“你现在不喜欢了，对吗？”  
“这是谁的错？”海尔森冷笑道，“我不跟你扯这些陈谷子烂芝麻，我只警告你，再对我的家人做任何不利的事情，那你这辈子都不会再见到我一面，甚至不会收到一点消息。”  
“哦，这样吗？这么硬气的啊，”爱德华摇摇晃晃地贴近他，把烟雾喷到他脸上，“你不怕……我把你们这点破事儿说出去，让你们一起身败名裂？”  
这话刚一出口，他就被推的身子一晃，转眼间整个人摔在墙壁上，海尔森一把揪住他的领口。  
“你敢，”他的儿子豺狼一样对他呲牙，“你敢伤害我的家人，我就让你死无葬身之地，你的头会被埋在路基下面，你的身体会变成碎片喷射进美国任意一条河里，我会让你千倍百倍地后悔对我的谢伊，我的康纳做出的任何事情，直到你后悔出生。”  
爱德华无忧无虑地笑着，举起双手表示投降，但是眼泪却从他的眼眶里溢了出来，就好像晴天下淹没了整个世界的洪水。  
“爸爸怎么会那么对你的，”他轻声说，“我知道啦，你爱他们，而我，我早就消失在你的世界里了。”  
海尔森慢慢松开手。  
“是你推开我的，爸爸，”他沉重地说，“是你……本来我们可以永远在一起。我说了，只要你和母亲离婚，我们就可以……”  
“就可以什么？我就可以捆死你一辈子吗？”爱德华耸耸肩，“我的孩子，在你分化成Alpha的那天起我就为你做出了最好的选择。”  
“你所谓最好的选择就是推开我，然后给我安排一门我不愿意的婚事，”海尔森绝望地捂住脸，“正是你做出的最好的选择逼迫着我离开了家，让我在这个世界孤独的漂泊。爸爸，我有了新的家庭了，这是我好不容易拥有的，算我求求你……别把它毁掉……”  
爱德华静默了一会儿。突然间他蹲下身去，扯海尔森的裤子拉链。Alpha骇然，一把抓住他的手。  
“你干什么？你骚的没边儿了？”  
“你母亲也这么说过我。”爱德华冲他傻笑。这个傻笑和这句话让海尔森渐渐失去了阻止他的底气，松开了手，任凭爱德华掏出他的阴茎含进嘴里。他不得不把手扶在墙上，才能保证自己不会突然腿软摔在地上。  
那个金色的脑袋就这样在自己胯间蠕动着，湿热的口腔和软软的舌头让海尔森的血液几乎沸腾起来。多少年来这一幕一次次出现在海尔森的春梦里，梦里海尔森还只是个十六七岁的少年，满怀对爸爸的崇拜与爱慕。那时候的他大胆到敢爬上爸爸的床，却胆怯地不敢去脱爸爸的衣服。母亲是经常不在家的，她只是一个符号，一个代词，是海尔森在街上偶然遇见的那个带着小情人逛街游玩的女Alpha，是学校里那个欠揍私生子的保护伞，是每个月打电话跟爱德华要钱的讨债鬼，唯独不是本该陪伴海尔森，关心他的学习与生活的母亲。海尔森不明白为什么爱德华始终不选择离婚，但他心里总在渴望与爸爸更亲密。尤其是珍妮出嫁后家里只有父子二人，这种冲动愈发激烈。终于某天他鼓起勇气向爱德华求欢，而爱德华叼着香烟大笑起来。“我的好儿子。”爸爸这样说，然后分开了腿……  
海尔森一直没有分化，直到十八岁，这么晚没动静，大家都认为他会是个Beta。但出人意料的，海尔森分化成了Alpha。那天爱德华的脸都黑了。他把海尔森一个人锁在房间里。当少年终于熬过了分化期时，迎来的却是一个冷漠的爸爸与一桩莫名其妙的，门当户对的婚事。海尔森逃跑了，那些所谓的“爸爸离婚后就和爸爸永远在一起”的梦想全部破灭。他假意答应，换取上大学的机会，然后再也没有回家。  
许多年过去了，海尔森都没有再见到爱德华，爷俩谁也不低头，爱德华不肯放弃婚约，海尔森也拒绝继承家业。他转而投向了圣殿骑士团，开拓了自己的事业，拥有了自己的生活。当他成为一个父亲后，才隐隐约约明白了爱德华当初的苦心。正如他努力把康纳推出家门一样，爱德华只是也做了同样的事情。他们都不想让儿子困在自己身边，他们都怕这畸形的爱恋会让儿子的人生折戟沉沙。只不过海尔森采取的手段是柔和的排斥，爱德华则直接采用了高压控制，把海尔森活生生逼出了家门。  
“爸爸……”海尔森扶住爱德华的头低声说，抬头看了一眼卧室门。他开始担心康纳或者谢伊会突然推开门，然后傻在原地。海尔森还没做好向他们解释这一切的准备……天哪，爱德华的到来完全搅乱了这个家，没人敢说接下来会发生什么。现在他们每个人都与爱德华有肉体关系，一边假装互相谅解，一边试探着别人的反应。  
“嗯哼？”爱德华吐出他的阴茎抬起头，用发烫脸颊蹭了蹭，那一半脸已经红肿起来了，“喜欢吗？我记得你最喜欢我这样口你。你对我说，射在我的头发里会是多么美的景色。”  
“你一直不让我那么干，”海尔森喃喃道，“你说会很难洗。”  
“是爸爸的错，”爱德华温柔地说，“现在你可以这么干了。”  
说完他便低下头把Alpha的阴茎整根吞进去，让饱满的龟头一路顶上自己的喉咙口，红艳艳的嘴唇包裹着完全硬起来的阴茎。这不是印象里少年没有发育完全的小雀了，那时候他拿这个开了许多玩笑，一直说的海尔森脸羞红直往被子里钻。天，那时候的海尔森，年轻的，稚嫩的，眼睛里只有他一个人的海尔森……  
是他毁掉了这一切吗？是他毁掉了他的家吗？  
滚烫的眼泪滴在了同样滚烫的阴茎上。海尔森担心地低下头查看他。爱德华移动头部想要给他一个完美的口活，却因为遏制不住的啜泣不停地被噎到。海尔森闷哼着，爱德华收缩的喉咙给了他难以忍受的快感。  
“爸爸，别勉强，”海尔森极力控制着自己不往前挺腰，“算了，别做了。”  
“不行。”爱德华含含糊糊地回答说，然后更卖力舔舐吸吮。他吐出茎身给自己一点喘息的时间，顺便埋下头把那逐渐提起的双球含进嘴里，海尔森和他印象里一样喜欢这个。直挺挺湿乎乎的阴茎在他脸上蹭来蹭去。  
海尔森在近乎梦幻的快感与复杂的纠结里闭上了眼睛。一切似乎又回到了许多年前，那时候他那么年轻，那么天真，怀着那么执着炽热的爱恋日复一日在爸爸丰腴的身体上发泄着少年人的情欲，在寂寞的深宅里他们相依为命。然后一切终结了，命运把他推离了他曾经最爱的人，多年后又不可思议地推了回来。  
“看看我，好孩子，”爱德华温柔地说，那声音甜美的像是从梦里传来一样，“告诉我你想射在哪儿？”  
海尔森睁开眼睛，抚摸着那头阳光一样金灿灿的头发。  
“这里。”他轻声说。然后他如愿以偿，生平第一次在这样令人迷醉的快乐里把肮脏的精液一股股射在爸爸的金发里。那双蔚蓝的眼睛眨巴着看着他，那根本是一双每一个天真婊子都该有的眼睛。  
爱德华没穿裤子，T裇下光裸的大腿间滴着水，在地板上留下一滩淫秽的湿意。他站起来，当着还在喘息的海尔森的面脱掉T裇，露出鼓胀白嫩的胸乳，红肿的乳尖上还悬着一滴欲滴未滴的乳汁。然而海尔森根本没在看这淫荡的美景，他只顾盯着那双蓝眼睛看。  
“爸爸，”他喃喃道，仿佛两个时间点的自己重合到了一块儿，“爸爸……我……”  
他几乎落下泪来。他的童年，他的青春，他多少年来在残酷的世间跌跌撞撞丢失的那些温情，突然被打包送到了他的面前，像个圣诞惊喜一样，爱德华从礼物盒里跳出来，大喊一声surprise，眼睛和以前一样明亮，容貌和以前一样年轻，似乎还等着海尔森和小时候一样，尖声叫笑着扑到他身上。  
然而，物是人非，物是人非啊……  
海尔森后退了一步。  
“不，”他绝望地说，“我们不能……爸爸，我不能再这样了，我结婚了，你记得吗，我结婚了。”  
“我知道，孩子，”爱德华乞求般看着他，“但是，但是……”  
“没有但是，”海尔森咬住嘴唇努力不流出眼泪，摇着头后退，“不管你做什么努力，用什么样的办法搅乱我的生活，试图拆散我的家庭，我都不会跟你走。谢伊和康纳才是我的家人，而你，爸爸，求你了，就让我在记忆里爱你吧。”  
“海尔森……”  
“过几天我就带你和康纳去医院切断链接，”海尔森疲惫地扶额，“我们就当一切都没发生过。我真的没办法给你更多了，爸爸。”  
“不，孩子，我不要那么多，”爱德华猛地扑进他怀里，“你给我一点点，一点点就行，别让我回伦敦，让我留在你家吧，”Omega眼泪汪汪，恳求地看着儿子，“我只要这个，我只是想留下……对不起，我知道我很混蛋，但是……我，我只想留在你身边。”  
“我什么都没有了，”爱德华整个人都缩在他怀里，海尔森本能地拥紧了那具柔软的香甜的身体，“发生了这么多后我只能……我只能想到你……你很爱谢伊和康纳，是不是？他们让你很快乐吧。你看，我也能，我也可以，他们能给你的我也可以给你，我也可以给他们，只要你们肯留下我……”  
“天哪，爸爸……”海尔森把脸埋进他的脖颈，呼吸着海盐与雪松混合的信息素，“你……”  
就是因为你总是这样不顾一切地追求一点点爱，所以母亲会将你弃如敝履，所以你会活的那么孤独，所以我……才总是没办法对你说不。  
爱德华的热潮涌上来了。海尔森混乱不堪地把他丢到沙发上扑了上去。这样软绵绵的一个爸爸在等着他，期待他，毫不犹豫地分开腿迎接他。爱德华差不多是在发洪水，当海尔森迫不及待捅进去的时候，淫水噗的一声喷在了他小腹上。里面不甚紧致，但是又软又热又湿，直把Alpha的阴茎往里吸。海尔森像是要吞掉他一样吻他，拼命吸他的舌头吸的他又叫又挣扎。这是第一次，海尔森以一个Alpha的身份操他，第一次完完全全被他的身体认同——以前海尔森完全满足不了他，Omega需要Alpha而不是那些隔靴搔痒。  
尽管闻到爱德华被其他人标记的味道让海尔森有些暴躁，但与康纳的血缘关系很大地冲淡了排斥反应，爱德华对他来说还是相当可口。Omega直着嗓子骚叫，每一寸穴肉都被操的欲生欲死，早就被康纳捅开的子宫口被海尔森不客气地直入直出，插的水声连连。爱德华简直要喊破房顶。以他的年纪还有这么旺盛的欲望堪称不可思议，或许海尔森是对的，海尔森的母亲也是对的，爱德华天生就是个骚的没边儿的贱货。  
不同的是她深深地鄙视着这一点，而他恨不能跪下来感谢上帝。  
爱德华紧紧抱着海尔森，抱的也许有些太紧了导致海尔森动作受限，但是谁也不在乎。海尔森把脸埋进他奶子里，又吸又舔，四五十岁的男人婴儿一样努力吸吮着每一滴乳汁。爱德华哆嗦着痉挛着，嗑药上头似的摇头晃脑嘴里说着胡话。他说他想被海尔森和康纳一起活活操死，想欺凌谢伊那个小婊子让海尔森看个过瘾，想把身体献给这栋房子里的每一个人，想被玩弄，想被折磨，想被需要，想被留下。  
他说他想有个家。他说他想留在这个家里。海尔森一直在点头，一直在答应，不管爱德华提出什么要求他一律大加赞同。最后爱德华含着眼泪笑了，说爸爸没有白疼你，海尔森则努力地捅进他的生殖腔，成结，一股股灌进去。“爸爸，”他一边像个男人一样射精，一边像个孩子一样哭泣，“我好想你，我好想你……”  
“我的好儿子，”爱德华亲着他的头发，“爸爸就在这里。”

他们一起瘫在沙发上歇着气。海尔森趴在他胸口，蹭着他的胸乳，与上面干涸的奶渍。  
“没想到你这个毛病还没好。”海尔森打了个哈欠。  
“怎么好啊，你母亲十天半个月的不回家，回来也不碰我，”爱德华懒散地瘫成一条咸鱼，“怀你的时候她也总不在家，应激反应而已，医生让我跟自己的Alpha睡几觉，妈的，那也得有的睡啊。”  
“她就一直没碰你？”  
“她真一直没碰我。”  
“混的真惨，”海尔森努力地爬起来，“起来，回屋睡觉吧，晚上让康纳做点饭吃，到时候叫你出来。”  
“你这个爹当的，还让儿子做饭。”  
“我愿意做，有人敢吃？”  
爱德华笑了，歪歪斜斜地爬起来。他看起来像头穷困潦倒许多天突然逮了一整只鹿吃了个饱的豹子一样心满意足。海尔森不得不扶住他，一路把他扶回房间，安置在床上。爱德华在床上跟块切好的白鱼肉一样赤条条地滚来滚去，肚子还鼓鼓的，装满了还没吸收掉的精液。海尔森按住他，强行给他盖上被子。  
“儿子，你长大了，”爱德华情深义重地说，然后下一句话完全破坏了气氛，“鸡巴也大了。”  
“行了，别跟我说这些个婊子话了。”海尔森笑骂着把他的脑袋塞进被子里。  
“那你也别守着我这个老婊子了，”爱德华的声音闷闷的，“快去看看你家小婊子吧。”  
海尔森闻言收敛了笑容叹了口气，转身去了主卧。当他推开主卧门时，看见康纳窝在被子里已经睡了，可是似乎睡的很不安，甚至在梦里啜泣。谢伊衣服都穿上了，坐在床边慢条斯理地修着指甲，抬眼剜了一眼丈夫。海尔森心里咯噔了一下。他们在客厅闹腾成那样，谢伊没可能一点都听不见。  
他一时间做贼心虚极了，小心翼翼地坐在谢伊身边，刚想伸手去搂，Omega啪的一下拍开他的手，反手一个耳光甩他脸上了。  
血液里属于Alpha的一部分本能地下着攻击指令，可海尔森大气都不敢出。谢伊下手不重，可只要他想，随时都有可能从袖子里窜出一片小刀片割开任何人的喉咙。谢伊在家里扮演了太久安分守己，温柔贤惠的Omega了，以至于海尔森忘了七八年前自己陷入危机时，他是怎么拎着一把手枪揣着一把匕首杀的满地都是血和尸首的了。  
谢伊一直是一头圈不住的狼。海尔森居然会忘记这一点。  
他凑了上来，捏住了海尔森的下巴。海尔森明智地没有动弹，任凭他的脸与自己的贴近，呼吸都打在自己脸上，几乎错觉地闻到些血腥味。这是一副有趣的景象，Alpha战战兢兢，Omega占据了上风。  
“我为什么打你，”谢伊声音低沉，“你说。”  
海尔森把眼光顺下去看地板。  
“我背叛了你。”他绝望地说。也许下一秒谢伊就会起身离开，很快他就会收到了离婚协议书，然后这个家，这个他拼命维护，如获珍宝的家就此解散……  
“不对，”谢伊以一种令人毛骨悚然的温柔语气说，“我打你，是因为你知道我的所有秘密，而你隐瞒了我一些事情，海尔森。结婚第一天我就告诉过你，只要你信任我，无论什么事情你都可以告诉我。现在告诉我，你还相信我吗？我到底是不是你的丈夫？”  
海尔森抬起眼睛。  
“你是，”Alpha说，抬起手握住了Omega消瘦的手腕，“你是我的丈夫，我的伴侣，是活着时与我睡一张床，死了就该埋在我身边的人，你是我的骨中骨，肉中肉。我爱你，谢伊，我相信你。”  
谢伊捏了捏他的脸，就好像把小孩子揍了一顿后摸头哄哄一样。  
“那就告诉我怎么回事，我要知道全部。从你嘴里吐出的每一个字，都要百分百真实。”

康纳从梦里慢慢醒来时，天都擦黑了。他揉了揉眼睛，感到浑身燥热，下面莫名其妙的硬的厉害。完全苏醒后他就意识到怎么回事了，满屋子都是谢伊与海尔森交融的信息素。他睁开半只眼睛侧过头，果不其然看见父亲与继父在旁边交欢。谢伊在热潮中变得敏感而脆弱，纤细的脖颈压在枕头上，看起来一捏就会断裂。而海尔森怜香惜玉，低头轻轻啃咬着上面的嫩肉。康纳懒得低头去看他们交接的下半身，不用看就知道下面是怎样旖旎风光。这对伴侣正在愉快地度过发情期，这很正常，顶多十七大八的儿子躺在身边显得有些奇怪，但鉴于他们都理直气壮，倒也不算太奇怪。  
康纳不由自主地凑过去。继父意识到他的苏醒，温柔地向他索吻。海尔森本能地咆哮了一声。康纳以为他不满于自己碰他的丈夫，却被拽着头发仰起头，迎来了父亲一个粗暴滚烫的吻，简直把他的心脏烫坏了。海尔森充满了怒气与占有欲，康纳的心为之又怕又喜地颤了一下。  
“总算是醒了，睡美人，”海尔森带着笑意说道，“做点你该做的，过来舔我。”  
康纳眯起眼睛被他揉乱了头毛，在还未消散的睡意里感到温暖与安全。小狼崽趴下来把脸凑向父亲与继父的湿漉漉的连接处，伸出舌头来来回回舔着阴茎与小穴。谢伊的腰腿都软了，烂泥一样瘫在床上只知道浪叫，海尔森一手抬起他的腿方便自己进出，一手奖励性地揉着康纳的头发。康纳舔了一会儿就渴望地抬起脸来希望得到更多奖励。于是海尔森亲他，抚慰他，但没有给他更多，只把满足发情期中的丈夫作为首要目标。终于在海尔森成结时，谢伊的眼睛往上翻上去，一副爽到失神的模样。康纳紧张不安地去舔继父的嘴唇。海尔森看着这幅场景，闷哼一声，闭上眼睛射精。他射了好几分钟，直到谢伊的小腹都鼓了起来，结才慢慢收回去。  
“哦，天，我要死了，”谢伊呻吟着捧着肚子坐起来，“别碰我——你们俩……我现在太敏感了而且我都在床上耗了一天了。我现在要去做饭。”  
“我去做，你应该好好休息！”康纳急急地说。  
“不，恰恰相反，我现在最不想做的就是躺着，”谢伊哼唧着随便套上一条裤子和衬衫，“让一让，让家庭煮夫做好喂饱你们的准备。”  
康纳还要说什么，却被海尔森抓住手腕，阻止了他接下来的话，他只好看着刚被操到漏水的继父一副餍足的模样，摇摇晃晃地走出了卧室。  
“没事，”海尔森安慰康纳说，“让他去吧，他才躺不住，希望在下次热潮前他能吃完晚饭。过来，儿子。”  
康纳立刻撑起身体与父亲拥吻，像条乖巧的小狼狗一样随便被揉毛。康纳最近时不时就摆出一副叛逆青年的模样反抗一下父亲的统治，海尔森觉得很久没见他这么乖了，乖得都有些出人意料。  
“坐我大腿上，好让我抱着你。”  
年轻人立刻照办。那具年轻滚烫的深色肌肤的身体坐在他怀里，圆滚滚的屁股沉甸甸地压着他的大腿，每一寸肌肉都洋溢着年轻Alpha的活力。海尔森爱的不行，又亲又摸，康纳把头放在他肩膀上蹭着他的颈窝，微微发抖的样子像只可爱的小动物。海尔森一开始以为他冷，但是房间里如此温暖，康纳的身体又滚烫火热。  
“你似乎感觉不太好，”海尔森低语道，“如果是爱德华的事情，你不必担心，我会搞定一切的。”  
“我知道，”康纳闭着眼睛说，“你会处理好所有事，你总是能办到。然后每一个人都会告诉我这不是我的错，谢伊也会想尽办法地使我宽心。”  
“那你还在担心什么呢？”  
康纳睁开了眼睛。  
“我害怕……”  
“嗯？”  
“我害怕我自己，父亲。我觉得我是个没办法承担起责任的强奸犯。”  
“康纳，不许这么说自己，”海尔森嗔怪道，“你明知道不是那样的，爱德华是故意那么做的，这不是你的错，年轻的Alpha们很难……”  
“年轻的Alpha们很难抵抗发情Omega的诱惑，我知道你要说什么，”康纳丧气地说，“但是很难不等于做不到。现在我们有抑制剂，有气味遮盖剂了，可是我们偶然还能看到和我一样大的Alpha强暴发情Omega的新闻。总有人给他们开脱，说他们如何难以抵抗天性，但是在我眼里他们只是群禽兽，我以为我不会是他们中的一员。”  
海尔森沉默着。  
“现在，”康纳说，“我也是个混蛋了。”  
“你不是，”海尔森说，“你只是……你很喜欢爱德华，我看得出来，你已经完全相信他了。没人能在这种情况下抵抗诱惑。”  
“你越安慰我，越像是在给我开脱，”康纳努力把自己缩在他怀里，“天哪，我和那些试图伤害雅各布的人有什么区别……”  
“听着，你只是太相信爱德华了，”海尔森低语道，“这不是你的错，真的，我也完全理解你无法接受失控的自己。但是孩子，这不是第一次了，你和谢伊一开始也发生了这种事，不是吗？”  
“可那是谢伊啊，”康纳解释说，“那不一样，那可是，那可是谢伊，我爱他。如果我失控……说真的，我觉得那次算你情我愿。”  
“但是你不爱爱德华？”  
“我们才认识两天，我，我应该爱上他吗？”  
“可你喜欢他，你和他打游戏的时候，把什么事情都说给他听，康纳，你迫不及待地承认了他是你的爷爷，是家庭中的一份子，尽管之前你对他抱着许多不堪的印象。”  
康纳转过头去看虚无的空气，拒绝与海尔森眼神接触。海尔森看见他的耳朵根都在发红。唉，可怜的孩子，他怎么可能抵御爱德华，那可是个勾引人百发百中的好手。  
“他很有趣，”康纳像个坐不住的孩子一样晃来晃去地嘟囔，“他像雅各布……”  
海尔森有一阵子没吭声。然后他意识到康纳依然是孤独的，在雅各布走了之后。康纳交新朋友，加入社团，让自己身边变得喧闹，但依然没一个人能像雅各布一样带给他那么纯粹的友谊与深远的影响。康纳表面上是个淡漠的，有一点孤僻的孩子，但他心里想要热闹，想要同龄人的关怀，这些全是雅各布在给他。那个可怜的无父无母的小Omega，用那点不服输的诙谐温暖了康纳的青春期，可是在分离之后，康纳却找不到同样的人。  
海尔森摸了摸他的头发。这不是海尔森和谢伊能给他的，康纳需要更多。  
“我知道你很喜欢爱德华，”海尔森低声说，“你只是害怕自己失控。”  
“你是对的，”康纳呐呐地说，“我不抵触和爱德华发生这种事……我只是担心我会变成可憎的人。”  
“你不会的，我知道，”海尔森抱紧了他，“你是个好孩子，一直都是，不会有比你更善良与正直的人了。但你不能对自己要求太高。如果我说你无法自控是因为你对爱德华的好感，能让你好受一点吗？”  
“有点吧，”康纳承认说，“反正……只要我不是因为兽欲就行。”  
海尔森笑了起来。  
“看看你的用词，‘兽欲’，拉倒吧，小东西，你顶多就是条温顺的小母狗。”  
“嘿，”小狼崽对他呲牙，“不许那么说我，要是你现在下台，我也能做一家之主。”  
“我不确定，”海尔森故意说，“我觉得谢伊比你更强。头狼可不是每个人都能当的，尤其是你看，你在我的阴茎下叫的不也和一个小Omega一样嘛？”  
“那不都是你的错吗！”年轻人嚷嚷着把他扑倒，“我也能让你叫的像个小Omega！”  
海尔森被他推倒在枕头上，大笑着举起双手，但那并不代表投降，而是发起总攻的前兆：“真有志气，你觉得我还会给你第二个机会？那就让我看看你的能耐吧！”

谢伊把豆子丢进碗里，就为了看它们叮叮当当在里面滑来滑去的碰撞，他嘴里嚼着一片吐司的最后一口，思考着做点什么晚饭。来自厨房门口的动静吸引了他的注意力，他转过头，果不其然看见了一个只穿着上面写着“I love New York”字样的不知道哪儿来的白T的爱德华，金发乱糟糟的在脑后扎起，两条白腿在T裇下光溜溜的，堪堪遮住私处，手里拿着一罐冰镇啤酒。谢伊叹了口气，开始后悔没有提前把冰箱里乱七八糟的东西清掉。  
“你不应该喝那个，肯威先生，”他低下头开始切一颗无辜的卷心菜，“发情期喝冰镇啤酒对你没有好处。”  
“没办法，一天不喝酒，酒虫肚里咬，”爱德华理直气壮地灌了一口，“你喜欢喝酒吗？”  
“还可以，”谢伊低着头切菜，“年轻的时候，很喜欢。”  
“你的前男友也喜欢吗？你知道我指的是哪个吧？”  
谢伊的动作停滞了一下，然后继续切菜：“如果你指连恩的话，那么是的。”  
“有一天他喝多了，开车撞死了你这个小扫把星的老头前夫，我没说错吧？”  
“……”  
“对你来说，是挺深的伤痛吧？”  
“……”  
“然后他就进了监狱，而你挂上了我儿子。你们结婚没几年，授爵骑士也进了监狱。我很好奇，你跟我儿子吹了多少枕边风？”  
“很多，”谢伊平静地回答到，“多到让他和我一样，恨的牙痒。”  
爱德华冲他笑了笑。  
“别误会，我对你没有恶意，相反，我很敬佩你。想想吧，一个住在孤儿院里的小孤儿，被伟大的慈善家们卖进妓院的小可怜，先是被一个小刺客英雄救美，和他一起在兄弟会里做底层人物，然后——如果我儿子说的都是真的，那么一位中层人物贪恋你的美色，占有你，在你逃出后宣布你是个叛徒，而你走投无路，被年老丧妻的圣殿骑士乔治·门罗所救。不知道你是出于感激还是怜悯，你嫁给他，给他续弦，在他的带领下加入圣殿骑士，直到你不明真相的前男友连恩制造了一起车祸，让你的前夫深埋六尺之下，让你躺在医院里将近一年，如果我没猜错，你右眼上的疤就是这件事留下的痕迹。你大难不死，却没有后福。你追随我的儿子，继续为圣殿骑士效力开始在教团里展露头角，却因为那场车祸，曾经的刺客身份被公之于众，授爵骑士更是四处宣扬你的恶名，声称你勾引了他，盗取机密背叛兄弟会，让刺客们对你仇恨深重，圣殿骑士对你半信半疑。最后你嫁给了我的儿子，放弃了工作回家做起了好妈咪，嗯哼，会陪继子睡觉的那种。我没说错什么吧？”  
“没有，”谢伊开始切香肠了，“你对我调查的很详细，肯威先生。”  
“哦，我可不是在炫耀我的情报网有多发达，”爱德华脚步轻佻地走到他身边，刀下抢肉吃，“我只是在想……你大腿内侧的伤疤怎么回事？”  
“小心点，”谢伊说，“我也许会切到你。”  
“我倒不担心这个，”爱德华嚼着嘴里的香肠，“听说你曾经是海尔森手下最令人闻风丧胆的猎犬，那你的刀一定玩的很不错。所以，谁那么变态，用刀在你的大腿上计数？”  
谢伊完全不答话，只是开始起锅烧油。  
“多少人？”  
“什么多少人？”  
“那些伤疤，代表多少人操过你？还是说就他一个，操了你几次？”  
谢伊的眼皮跳了跳。他丢下了刀，转过身来看着爱德华。  
“三个人，”他哑着嗓子说，“五天。有一个人五年前埋在了郊外，一个人十年前心脏病去世，还有一个人，如你所知，在监狱里。”  
“授爵骑士，”爱德华冲他点点头，“我懂了。说真的，我有点相信你了。”  
谢伊愣了几秒钟，苦笑起来：“真的？真没想到我这辈子能从兄弟会最高导师的嘴里听到这句话。”  
“你不该感到太惊讶，”爱德华懒散地靠在他身上，大腿贴了过去，“我没有经历过那种事，但我完全理解你的感受，你的人生……充满了伤痛，每一步都比上一步更艰难，每一段幸福时光都只是悲惨故事的伏笔。我不打算让你重蹈覆辙了。”  
谢伊微微睁大眼睛。  
“我可以理解为你接受了我吗，肯威先生？”  
“有一点吧，我猜。”爱德华装模作样地说，然后完全暴露了他的野心。他差不多整个人挂在了谢伊身上，凑过去嗅闻着苹果的香气，他双腿间湿漉漉的，把水全蹭在了谢伊的裤子上。谢伊忍不住低下头去看他的腿，白的简直在反光。  
谢伊顺手抽走了他手里的啤酒：“发情期不该喝这种东西，肯威先生。”  
“哦，别这样，夺走我的啤酒对我接受你没有丝毫帮助。”  
“那什么会有帮助？”  
“嗯哼，让我想想，”爱德华冲他坏笑，“也许……一根够硬的鸡巴？”

康纳输掉了一场结果毫无疑问的战争。由于结果毫无疑问，故而他自己也不觉得惊讶，顶多有些不甘，毕竟他尝试了很久，也没能动摇海尔森的统治地位，但不得不说他还是享受这种反抗失败被镇压的感觉。海尔森是统治者也是保护神，无论他遇到什么困难，做错什么事情，父亲都会第一时间选择保护他。  
当然，有时候也会第一时间选择操他一顿。  
海尔森掰开了那对深色的圆滚滚的臀肉，粗鲁地把润滑剂瓶口塞进去，往里灌着冰凉的润滑剂。和一个Alpha做爱的好处就是无需怜香惜玉，且自己总处于警惕状态，防止对方反扑，这反而带来了某种兴奋感。康纳趴在枕头上，那对诱人的小屁股翘的高高的，任父亲摆布，这幅甜美的小模样快赶得上半个Omega了，不过不安地扭动表示他正在极力压抑反抗的本能。海尔森本可以大肆放出信息素来压制他，以前有一次康纳甚至被吓哭了，哭的上下一起出水，但是今天不行，今天的康纳经历了太多，他需要照顾。  
“你在浪费润滑剂，”康纳把脸埋进枕头里，“干嘛挤那么多……等一下装你的都不够……”  
海尔森掐他的臀肉：“你以为你自己会冒水？”  
“我不会吗？”  
“跟谢伊比约等于没有。”  
“我讨厌你。”康纳嘟嘟囔囔地把屁股翘的更高，好让海尔森拔出瓶子把自己的阴茎塞进去。康纳开始呻吟，被撑开的感觉酸麻不适但又总是莫名美妙。润滑剂用的太多，从淡色穴口与海尔森挺拔涨红的阴茎的缝隙间挤出来少许白色，康纳里面全是咕嘟嘟的声音。  
“都告诉你用太多了。”小狼崽不满地说。海尔森不耐烦地在他屁股上打了一巴掌让他闭嘴，随即被一晃一晃的深色肉浪吸引了注意力。他狠抽了几巴掌，就为了看那对儿屁股晃来晃去。康纳疼的扑腾了一下，又被他用阴茎狠狠顶了回去。  
“慢点儿！”康纳趴在床上喊，“天哪，父亲……”  
“每次操你你都会喊这么大声，”海尔森的手绕到前面捏着他的胸乳，“你真的很喜欢肛交。”  
“呃……都是你的错……”康纳气息不稳地说道。他极力掩饰自己的感觉，但这很难，从海尔森操进来的那一刻他就爽得发抖，肠肉被一寸寸劈开，身体内部逐渐填满，父亲的红茶味道萦绕在周围，牢牢地缠住了自己的意识，当那根阴茎蹭过腺体时，激烈的电火花一样的快感会沿着神经噼里啪啦四处乱走，自己的阴茎一下子抬起头，急切地寻找着一个可以插的洞，却只能委屈地操操空气。  
这样被掌控的快乐独一无二，只能海尔森给他。父权与强大Alpha的双重压制让他感到恐惧又安心。  
“你知道，不管发生什么我都会为你处理好，”海尔森在他耳边说，“我只要你听话，做我的好孩子，我会永远保护你的。”  
康纳努力眨掉眼睛里的泪水。  
“我什么都会为你做，父亲，”他说，“只要你永远不赶我走。我真希望我是个Omega，如果我能给你生个孩子，你是不是就会永远爱我？”  
海尔森的手指掐住了他的脖颈。  
“这就是你当初说想要孩子的原因？想证明你属于我们？”Alpha惊奇地说，“傻孩子，你脑子里天天在想什么？”  
“是你一直赶我走，”康纳没办法控制泪水流出来了，“我想，我想做的更好，可是事与愿违……我做了错事……我像个傻子一样一边说爱你们一边标记了别人……”  
海尔森开始大肆地操他，让自己的胯骨撞上他的屁股，粗壮的阴茎捅开了紧致的肠肉粗暴地往里打桩，几乎次次擦过康纳的敏感点。年轻人的身体一下下抽搐，尖叫着宣泄身体盛不下快感。他大声哭叫，就好像马上要被操成烂肉一样凄惨，但实际上他的阴茎在床单上射了两次，还因为残留的谢伊的气息无用的成了一次结。等到他终于坚持到海尔森即将高潮时，海尔森告诉他，因为残留的发情Omega信息素，自己可能也要成结。  
“退出去，”康纳慌乱地说，“父亲，你不可能在我里面……”  
“怎么不可能，”海尔森反而把自己往他屁股里压了压，“我要在你肠子里成结，卡住你然后射个好几分钟。你不是想做我的Omega？我给你这个机会。”  
“我……”  
“你觉得自己是坏孩子？那你就应该受到惩罚。听话，熬过这一关，你就属于我了。”  
康纳颤抖了一下。这是多么甜美的一句话，永远属于海尔森，属于谢伊，属于这个家……  
“好的，父亲，”他不由自主地说，“请给我……结住我吧。”  
于是海尔森开始成结。康纳没有子宫，没有生殖腔口用来让Alpha卡住自己，他只有柔软的肠子和肚子。当海尔森把他撑的更开时，他惨叫出声，这太疼了，他觉得自己的肠子会裂开，肚子也会爆炸。他把额头顶在枕头上大声喊叫，海尔森则用力压住他避免他因为挣扎伤害自己。  
“父亲，不行，这个不行！”他哭喊着，”我做不到，我做不到……”  
他深陷于身体会爆开的恐惧里。为什么他要答应海尔森做这个……他会死，他一定会死，会在这张床上爆炸开裂，肠子流的到处都是……谢伊看见时一定会吓得尖叫着哭泣，海尔森也会吓得不知所措……  
“康纳，”海尔森的声音低沉稳重地在耳边响起，“冷静。”  
“我做不到！”  
“冷静，有我在，”海尔森的手覆在他手背上，“我不会伤害你的。”  
“可是，可是……”  
“熬过这个，我就承认你是我的，”海尔森低语道，“让我看看你有多爱我。”  
康纳冷静了，他深呼吸着，心渐渐平静了下来。他不会有事的，如果海尔森这样说了，那就是百分百的真实。如果这是一个考验，一次惩罚，那康纳得勇敢地面对它。  
“我的好儿子。”海尔森夸奖他说。结已经膨胀到极限了，卡的死死的，康纳连呼吸都小心翼翼，但还是会拉扯到肚子。  
海尔森开始射精了。  
“天哪，天哪，”康纳嘴里念念有词，“太多了，太多了，啊……我……”  
他的肚子膨胀起来了，与这种感觉相比，肠肉被水流激射的刺激感都算不了什么。他没有一个富有弹性的子宫，只能活生生地接着这些液体，浓稠的，丰富的精液，甚至在里面溅起水花。他不得不腾出一只手去托一下肚子免得往下坠。该死的引力。  
“好了吗？”他绝望地问了好几次，“好了吗，父亲？”  
“快了，”海尔森愉悦地回答，“再坚持一下。”  
终于，感谢上帝，射精停止了，结一点点消退，海尔森开始拔出阴茎。饱受蹂躏的小穴没办法马上合上，变成了一个小黑洞。  
“要换个姿势吗？”海尔森体贴地问，然后动手把他翻过来。康纳像个孕妇一样扶着肚子小心翼翼地配合他，每晃一下都能听见里面咣咣的水声。终于他靠着床头坐好了，肚子鼓鼓的，腿都合不拢，浑身冷汗，不停地发抖。  
“我做的好吗？”他慌张地问道。海尔森凑过去轻吻他的额头。  
“你做的非常好，儿子，”海尔森说，“现在，你还觉得自己是个坏孩子吗？”  
“我想，不了吧，”康纳咽着口水，“我，我被惩罚过了，我被原谅了，对吧？”  
“对，聪明的孩子，那现在你还担心我会把你赶走吗？”  
“要是……你这样灌满了我，再对我说你的归宿不在家里之类的屁话，我会一拳把你的脸都打歪。”  
海尔森大笑起来。  
“你总是这么可爱，”老狼亲昵地蹭着他的鼻子，“我的小狼崽，你不用做Omega也能得到我的爱。”  
“现在我信了，没人会想结住一个Alpha，”康纳白他一眼，“现在怎么办，我……真的很涨。等下……我要……”  
他哀鸣一声，小穴一下子喷出一股白浊，然后事情开始变得难以控制，精液一下一下的泵出来，康纳像个灌满精液的瓶子，被灌的太满终于溢了出来。  
“你别想再玩这个了。”康纳一边排出精液一边掉眼泪，这幅画面淫靡又荒唐。海尔森用力吻他，吸吮他的舌头，要吃了他一样的亲。床单被泼洒上一层又一层浓稠的精液，估计连床垫都得换掉了。  
最终康纳排到差不多了，海尔森按着他的肚子帮他排出剩下的。他的阴茎直挺挺地指着天花板，随着海尔森的力道，像个小喷泉一样喷出水来。  
“你太坏了，”小狼崽委屈地缩进父亲怀里，“我差的就裂开了。”  
“你才不会，”海尔森吻着他，“傻孩子，我永远爱你。”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我就跟终于跑完八百米一样松了口气啊……圣诞贺文写到年都过完，我可真是独一无二举世无双。  
> 大家开学了吗？上网课了吗？复工了吗？钉钉好玩吗？  
> 我反正觉得相当不好玩。  
> 本章警告：擀面杖……它很委屈……  
> 双O，4p，各种乱，理直气壮地乱。

在谢伊跌宕起伏的人生里，他经历过很多常人没有见识过的事情。他知道父母双亡，自己被送进一个完全不负责任的孤儿院的滋味，也见过慈善系统里的腐败者把孤儿们卖进合法妓院的情景，他死里逃生过，炽烈地爱过，被轮奸过，成为众矢之的过，逃亡过，经历了一段幸福却以车祸与死亡为结局的婚姻，躺在医院的床上绝望地悼念死去的丈夫。最终他躲进了海尔森的怀抱，就像一只受伤的鹰把自己的头藏进羽毛里一样，誓与这个冷酷无情的世界一刀两断。然后他和继子乱伦，让整个家庭建立在肉体关系上，也许听起来很扭曲，但是这个家变得那样温暖，几乎完全治愈了他所有的伤口。  
不过他还没见过这么扭曲的事情——丈夫的爸爸，另一个Omega拥抱着他，诱惑着他，而他真的真的非常心动。  
“你没有必要这么做，”谢伊说，这时候爱德华已经扒下了他的裤子，“我知道你想留下，为了海尔森，我会让你留下的。”  
“别装的好像你不动心一样，”爱德华笑着站起来搂住他的脖子，“我知道你超想要……拜托，我操你的时候你叫的比谁都大声。不想知道曾经让你丈夫神魂颠倒的Omega是什么滋味吗？”  
谢伊凝视着他那双海蓝色的眼睛。  
“为什么？”谢伊轻声说，“为什么要这么做？”  
爱德华懒洋洋地把玩着他的发梢。  
“我喜欢和你做，就这样。”  
“我不觉得，你很不喜欢我。”  
“别这样，你对我敌意好重啊，”金发Omega看似无辜地耸肩，“我就不能……改变想法吗？尤其是你那么美味，我真的很难不喜欢你哎。”  
“肯威先生，你真的很胡来。”  
“我一辈子都是这样啊，”爱德华振振有词地把手放在他的阴茎上，谢伊没迎合但也没拒绝，“我需要一根鸡巴，所以我就跟你要了，我知道你喜欢我的身体，我也喜欢你的，为什么我们不让对方高兴高兴呢？海尔森不会说什么的，我相信只要是你喜欢的事情，他都不会指手画脚。来嘛，我们就只是……快活一下。”  
谢伊没吭声，爱德华得寸进尺，下流地用腿间磨蹭他的阴茎，蹭得到处都是水。年长者近乎慈爱地抚摸着他的脸，说出来的话却完全不像长辈说的。  
“可怜的孩子，天生一副婊子身子，让那么多人盯着想着，怪不得受那么多罪。来，让我好好安慰你一下。”  
“你的安慰只不过是想满足你自己罢了。”谢伊小声指控道，但他终究没有阻止爱德华做任何事。他纵容爱德华揉捏自己的乳尖，也纵容爱德华亲吻自己的嘴唇。唉，这个Omega甜美的惊人放荡的惊人，没人能有办法抵抗他，更何况……更何况谢伊答应了海尔森的……  
谢伊答应了海尔森会让爱德华留下来，谢伊答应了海尔森会让他的爸爸轻松地加入这个家。谢伊……谢伊想告诉自己这都是为了海尔森，但又没办法忽视爱德华本人对他的巨大吸引力。  
太棒了，这下我连性向都要变了。  
“嘿，看着我，”爱德华在他耳边低语，而他睁开眼睛去看那片蓝海，“我不是为了海尔森才这么做的，你这傻孩子，干嘛一副光荣献身的模样。你总觉得别人对你的渴求都别有目的吗？”年长者抚摸过他光洁的身体与上面的疤痕，“我是真的很喜欢你，怎么不愿意相信我呢？好孩子，这么可怜，叫人心疼。”  
谢伊犹疑地盯着他看。  
“肯威先生，”Omega轻声说，“你……全滴在地上了。”  
爱德华低头去看，果然自己腿间流水流的宛若失禁，厨房的地面已经积攒了一滩液体。他哼唧了一声，抓住谢伊的手去摸自己湿漉漉烂软软的小穴，当谢伊把手指戳进去时他叹息了一声一下子软了腰。海盐与苹果的气味散的到处都是，他的热潮涌上来了，谢伊也是，两个可怜的Omega一起软手软脚地抱住对方免得滑到地面上去。谢伊拥抱着那副丰腴柔软的身体，昏昏沉沉地抚摸着，闻到了一股独特的奶香。他收回捂在爱德华胸口的手，意识到自己蹭了一手的奶。爱德华嘿嘿地笑。  
“要尝尝吗？”  
谢伊这次没犹豫，低下头去啃他的乳头，把半个白嫩的奶子都吸进嘴里，榨取甘甜的乳汁。爱德华抱着他的头呻吟，说着一些等他生了孩子自己可以帮忙哺乳的胡话。谢伊顺手扫掉流水台上的东西，把爱德华滚烫的身体按在上面，爱德华则抬起一条腿，暴露出烂红的小穴。  
“来啊，”爱德华诱惑地说，“拜托了，我真的很需要你。”  
谢伊揉搓着他的奶子揉的他浑身发麻，上上下下打量着这具浪荡不堪的身体。爱德华在那个冷清的宅邸里饥渴了太多年了，一朝放纵，便像个欲望的黑洞一样贪婪极了，怎么吃都吃不够。可怜的人，谢伊暗自想着，为了得到一点爱他能卑躬屈膝到什么地步？  
“你要我求你吗？因为我之前对你那样不好？”爱德华几近泫然欲泣，谢伊明知道他是故意的但还是忍不住生出怜惜之情，“因为我与你的丈夫有染？因为我勾引你的继子？我真的很对不起你，谢伊，我愿意用我的一切来补偿你，我知道你喜欢我的身体，来啊，它是你的了。”  
谢伊倒吸了一口气。  
“你真是个婊子，肯威先生，”谢伊告诉他，然后扶住自己的阴茎操进去，“非常讨人喜欢的那种。”  
爱德华的产道绵软到前所未见，谢伊简直没办法相信居然世上有哪个Omega拥有这么软的产道，任何一个Alpha的大阴茎肯定都能被包裹的妥妥帖帖，像操进一团温暖的烂泥里一样舒服，标准的婊子阴道，滋咕滋咕地冒水。爱德华在流理台上打着哆嗦，单是被一个Omega的小鸡巴捅进去居然就足够他翻着白眼把舌头都伸出来，可能他实在被晾了太久了。谢伊开始耸动腰肢操他，水花四溅，烂红的穴肉被翻出来然后塞回去，像张不知饥饱的小嘴一样只知道往下吞往下咽，却因为力气太小，无法阻止阴茎在嘴里进进出出。他太甜了，谢伊这样操着他都能感觉嘴里发甜，更不要提胸口的乳汁四处流淌，奶香味浓厚的很。谢伊有意不去吸他的奶头，就为了欣赏那粉红色的乳尖一滴一滴溢出白色液体的美景。  
“为什么……只是看着……”爱德华伸出手臂去捞他的脖子，“吸一下啊……”  
谢伊笑着对他摇头。爱德华不满地抱怨起来，口不择言地说他像个坏蛋婊子一样故意晾着自己的奶子，“我难道不是甜心婊子吗？”谢伊回怼他说，然后更用力地操他。爱德华开始像个小孩儿一样闹个不休。  
“你就不能吸一口吗！很涨啊！”  
“这是给我的孩子留的啊，”谢伊故意逗他，“等我给你生了孙子，你不是要喂他吗？”  
一直到爱德华的奶子涨到极限，像是个充满水的气球要爆炸了似的，谢伊才肯低下头去大口吮吸，让奶像泄洪一样喷进嘴里，必须赶快往下咽才不会被呛到。金发婊子爽到扯着嗓子大叫，屁股一下下往上弹迎合谢伊的阴茎，然后突然间从深处涌出一股热流，从阴茎与穴口的缝隙间喷出来，信息素爆炸一样喷涌而出，他达到了一个Omega的高潮。  
但是还不够，谢伊的阴茎又够不到他的生殖腔口，亦不能成结撑开他卡住他，更没有能把他灌个满满的精液。之前康纳与海尔森射给他的已经完全被子宫吸收掉了，他想要新的，偏又谢伊给不了。  
“哎呀，不行，”他耍赖似的拍着谢伊的脊背，“还要，不够的！”  
“但是……”谢伊从他里面抽出来，后退了几步靠在墙上，腿间湿漉漉的阴茎垂了下去，爱德华接着发现他在流水，“我，我不行了……”  
“你热潮上来啦，”爱德华抽抽鼻子，“哦，你真好闻，宝贝儿，我儿子与孙子怎会不为你神魂颠倒呢？妈的，我好酸，你是不是天天都有两根大鸡巴随便选？”  
“实际上，这得听你那个控制狂儿子的，”谢伊翻翻白眼，“他不允许，康纳就不能操我。”  
“意料之中，但我还是很酸，”爱德华扑了上去，“不行！气死我了，你得继续操我！”  
“我不能啊，”谢伊脚软得快站不住了，“我，我后面……”  
“你也缺根鸡巴，哈？”爱德华笑嘻嘻地打量着厨房，“让我们看看有没有可用的东西。哈，擀面杖！”  
“不！”谢伊大声说，“我还想做苹果派呢！！！”  
“那也不耽误我把它塞进你屁股啊。”  
“那谁还要吃用这个做出来的苹果派？”  
“哦，没关系，我们谁也不说出来，反正你也是苹果味的，”爱德华拿着白色擀面杖在他眼前晃了晃，得意地发现他眼珠在跟着晃，“没人会发现，对不对？事后洗洗就可以啦。你看，它真是大小正好，还这么硬。”  
“嗯……”谢伊努力阻止自己对着一根擀面杖流口水，“但是……”  
“没有但是，”爱德华的手探了下去，“我说了算，你这个连擀面杖都想吃的小荡妇。”  
谢伊深吸了一口气，分开了腿。

“啊……太棒了……”爱德华大分着腿坐在流理台上，谢伊就在他腿间大操大干，“真舒服……再用力一点……”  
“我做不到，”谢伊喘息着，眼泪在眼眶里打转，“我，我腰软了……”  
白色的擀面杖露了一截出来，像个尾巴一样从他屁股里延伸出来，挺滑稽的。谢伊知道不该把厨房用具塞进自己的小穴里，但是他实在太想找根又长又硬的东西塞进去了。擀面杖果然正正好好，圆滑坚硬，挤开他的穴肉塞的满满的，淫水顺着流出来从底端滴到地上，他的小穴无法自控地咬着不放。这简直像被打开了一个奇怪的阀门，谢伊不知道以后还怎么正视这支擀面杖，说不定做饭的时候会忍不住把它塞进去，在厨房里大肆自慰……哦天哪……  
他用最后的力气狠插了几次，便跌跌撞撞地后退靠到墙上，爱德华不高兴地撑起身子。  
“干嘛停下！”  
“我，我忍不住了，”谢伊把手伸下去捏住擀面杖的后端，“对不起，肯威先生，我想……”  
他抬起一条腿，开始抓住擀面杖用力捅着自己的小穴，那里面又麻又痒，饥渴得不得了。爱德华见状气得简直要跳起来：“喂，那我怎么办！”  
“我不知道，我就是……”谢伊使劲捅了几下，“对不起，我实在忍不住。”  
“那不行！我也要！”爱德华骂骂咧咧地跳下流理台，“妈的，给我！”  
“不！”谢伊马上推开来抢擀面杖的手，“不给！”  
“给我！让我也玩一会儿！”  
“不行！”谢伊夹紧了穴肉，“这是我的！”  
“操，小贱人，你给我！”  
“不行！”  
两个Omega在厨房里打闹起来争吵不休，刚才的旖旎气氛一扫而空，变成了一对抢着挨操的婊子冤家。吵着吵着，却听见海尔森在门口好气又好笑的声音：“你们在抢什么啊！”  
爱德华反应最快，一个健步冲上去扑进他怀里：“Alpha！Alpha是我的了，你玩你的擀面杖去！”  
“真搞笑，”谢伊又羞又闹地抽出擀面杖丢开，“又不是没有第二个Alpha了。”  
“对啊！他还标记我了呢！”爱德华灵光一闪，一溜烟冲进卧室。海尔森与谢伊急忙追过去一看，只见他扑上床抱紧了一脸懵逼的康纳。  
“这个也是我的！”他嚷嚷着。康纳迷惑地反手抱住他，忍不住嗅闻着他的信息素，那是被康纳标记融合后的味道 。  
“怎么了？”年轻的Alpha近乎天真地问，“你们在吵什么？”  
“没什么好吵的，”爱德华甜蜜地说，“就只是得办点该办的事了。”  
然后康纳一脸懵逼地被他按在床单上，海尔森哭笑不得一时间不知道该说什么好。谢伊叹了口气，爬上了床。  
“毫无疑问我们避免不了这种事发生，”Omega向丈夫邀请性的伸出一只手，“来吧，亲爱的，反正也没有别的事做。”  
“这不会是我们见识过的最混乱的场景的，”海尔森回答，握住了他的手，“在我看来，某两位Omega放荡过了头，需要一点教训了。”  
谢伊对他露齿一笑，然后闭上眼睛躺了下来。

他们先放任康纳在爱德华身上过了把瘾，毕竟很难要求年轻的Alpha在面对被自己标记的Omega发情时保持冷静。康纳的那点愧意也许在爬上爷爷的身体时还在不安地作祟，但等他插进那条软绵的产道时就消散无踪了。海尔森甚至不得不在他过于激动时控制住他，免得他在情热里会伤到爱德华，但他还是在那副白嫩的身体上留下了太多发红的咬痕。爱德华本来就饥渴得不行，自己也不在乎身上有什么伤痛，一味浪叫着欢迎Alpha的入侵。海尔森就只是这样看着，看着他宠爱的儿子在他曾经最爱的人身上肆虐，就好像在看年轻时的自己，又像是老狼把自己觉得最好吃的一块肉让给了狼崽，在旁边看狼崽撕咬那块肉看得津津有味心满意足。谢伊则靠在他身上，欲求不满地低声呻吟，海尔森没有去满足他，他也没有要求，只是一起观赏着这幅淫荡的美景。  
直到在爱德华里面射了一次，康纳才渐渐平静下来，两个Omega的气息交织在一起，对他来说实在过于刺激了。这时候他才知道自己有多粗暴，不好意思地在那些咬痕上舔舔，而爱德华依旧放浪地张着双腿，一副没吃够的贪婪模样。  
“你们就在那里看吗？”他喝醉了一样斜着眼去看海尔森与谢伊。谢伊微笑起来，凑过去亲了一下爱德华的嘴角，抬起头来时看见康纳正目瞪口呆地看着他俩。可怜的孩子，没人告诉过他，他的爷爷和继父发生过什么，现在他才瞧出些端倪。  
“嘿，好孩子，”谢伊伸出手捧着他的脸，“你很喜欢爱德华，对吗？”  
康纳的脸红了起来。  
“我们让他留下，好吗。”  
“他不走了吗？”康纳呐呐地看了一眼爱德华，“……可以的吗？你们都愿意让他留下？”  
“当然了，只要你愿意。”  
年轻的Alpha看看这个看看那个，然后欢喜地点点头。海尔森提到嗓子眼的心脏回到了胸腔，尽管清楚爱德华对康纳有多方面的吸引力，但他还是很担心康纳成为反对者，现在一切都尘埃落定，三个人意见一致——让爱德华留下，加入他们，成为新的家人。  
他感激地亲了亲谢伊的脸颊。总是这样，海尔森想要得到的，谢伊总会帮他得到，康纳想要的快乐，谢伊也毫不犹豫地给予，谢伊总是这个家最稳固，最牢靠的中间人。爱德华同样爬起来搂住了谢伊的肩膀，去亲他的脸。两个Omega黏黏糊糊地抱在一起，当着Alpha们的面接吻，能清楚的看见嘴唇间粉嫩的舌头交缠在一起。海尔森摆摆手，示意康纳打开床头柜的抽屉，把那根深紫色的双头玩具拿出来。康纳狡黠地笑了笑，显然接下来的节目非常感兴趣。  
“小变态，”爱德华笑嘻嘻地刮了刮康纳的鼻子，“喜欢看这种？”  
“爷爷啊，”康纳扑进他怀里撒娇，“来嘛，求你了。”  
“看看你们两个，怎么教孩子的，”爱德华一本正经地指责那对小两口，“他脑子里想的都是奇怪的事情了。”  
“你赤身裸体地说着这种话更奇怪一些。”海尔森吐槽说。康纳暗搓搓地抓起玩具的一端往爱德华屁股里怼，爱德华一边翘起屁股方便他，一边哔哔赖赖地教训海尔森没大没小（这话从他嘴里说出来更奇怪了）。谢伊憋着笑，乐于见海尔森吃瘪的表情。  
“你真的好软啊，”康纳轻易地把玩具塞进去一大截，就好像捅进了一只蚌的软肉里，“到底怎么做到的？谢伊就没有你软。”  
谢伊抬脚不轻不重地在小狼崽身上踹了一下：“你再说？”  
“但是你很紧，”康纳立马改口说，“过来，爸爸，会很好玩的。”  
“如果你少说几句就更好了。”海尔森插嘴道。谢伊娇嗔似的哼了一声，懒洋洋地爬过去。爱德华迫不及待地转过身伏趴下，只见深紫色的玩具一端深陷在烂红的穴口，一端垂下来拉扯着穴口软肉。海尔森毋庸置疑地捏住谢伊的后颈，像抓一只小猫一样拎着他强迫他摆出最合适的姿势——与爱德华一样伏趴着，翘起屁股，只是方向相反罢了。那红艳艳的穴口收缩着，一副毫不掩饰的饥渴模样。  
康纳捏起玩具的另一端，塞进了谢伊的身体。  
“啊……”Omega难耐地把脸埋进手臂间，“慢点儿……”  
“这对你来说应该不算什么才对，”海尔森调笑道，“喏，都进去了，真美。”  
“是啊……”康纳着迷地抚摸着两对相对着的臀肉。谢伊的臀部总是肌肉紧致，挺翘到能让任何一个Alpha对着他的牛仔裤撸一发，爱德华的屁股则更肥美圆润，一副天生的荡妇相。这对儿美妙的屁股被一根粗壮的双头假阴茎连接着，各自难耐地扭动着缓解穴里的瘙痒，搞的玩具上水光潋滟。  
“你们在等什么？”海尔森斜眼睨着这对儿小婊子，“要我像抽马一样抽你们的屁股，你们才肯动吗？”他果然一巴掌抽在爱德华软乎乎的臀肉上，“给我动！”  
“哦操！操你妈海尔森！”爱德华口不择言，身体却听话地挪动起来，谢伊闷哼一声，配合地动起了屁股，两个人很快就达成了一致的节奏。  
康纳眼睛都直了，他今天接受的信息量太大了，更不要提这幅美景委实难见。两个诱惑的屁股不停地撞在一起，让肉浪一波波地荡开。爱德华的浪叫能掀翻房顶，而谢伊把那些带着啜泣与气音的声音埋进床铺里。“你不觉得你有点慢了吗？”爱德华甚至还在挑三拣四，“等下，现在我们的节奏不太一样了。”  
谢伊没法作出任何回答。这是他热潮的第一天，他在生育年龄，而他身边有两个Alpha与一个一样在发情的Omega，这只能让他的发情期愈演愈烈，他的身体渴望更多的信息素，精液，他的身体渴望怀孕，但目前插在他身体里的只是一根玩具。他的产道痉挛着裹紧那根聊胜于无的玩意儿，每一次碰撞都给他带来难以言说，火花一样明亮而具有爆发力的快感，然而快感消逝后留下的尽是饥渴的遗憾与空虚。他很难保持节奏，甚至听不清爱德华在说什么。康纳担忧地挪到他面前，捧起他的脸。  
“谢伊？你还好吗？”  
谢伊抬起头，散乱的黑发垂了下去。他目光涣散，昏昏沉沉地看着康纳，然后本能地露出一个恍惚的笑容，他是在对着Alpha微笑，一个强壮的，有一根够用的阴茎，能满足他，照顾他，射进他体内，让他揣上崽儿的Alpha。康纳呼吸急促，心脏怦怦直跳，只为了这个恍惚的，充满渴望与讨好的微笑。  
“你要这个吗？”他小声地问Omega，然后把重新勃起的阴茎摆在他眼前。谢伊痴痴傻傻地看了他一会儿才把目光挪下去，对着那根东西眼睛一亮。  
“Alpha……”他几乎是在傻呵呵地笑。这时爱德华还在奋力拼搏，努力地让玩具撞进自己的身体深处，全然不知道身后摸鱼的小混蛋居然得到了奖赏。  
谢伊埋下头去，把整根阴茎囫囵吞进嘴里，迫不及待地塞进喉咙。满是松针信息素气息的Alpha的阴茎，粗壮挺直，饱满的龟头插进他的喉咙，激动得他浑身都在颤抖。康纳因为突如其来的快感叫出声，捧着他的头开始在他嘴里进出，谢伊发出一些似乎不适的干呕声，然而神情愈发迷乱，口水从嘴角流下来滴进床单。  
爱德华终于意识到有什么不对劲了，回头看去看见这幅情景，不出意料地发出反对的怪叫：“嘿！你们不能抢跑！”  
海尔森一把拽住那头金发强迫他把头转回来，力度之大简直让康纳担心会拽掉他的头发或者扭断他的脖子。“你觉得嫉妒？”海尔森阴测测地说，“你也想要？”  
“我想要，”爱德华冲他讨好地笑，“求你了儿子。”  
海尔森懒洋洋地哼了一声。等康纳再抬头去看时，爱德华已经如愿以偿地吞下了Alpha的阴茎。海尔森懒洋洋地在他臀上抽了一下。  
“怎么不动了？”  
爱德华看似委屈地瞅了他一眼，泄愤似的向后顶撞，谢伊被顶的猛地往前一冲，把继子的阴茎卡进了喉咙。康纳惊叫了一声，低头抚摸着谢伊的脸查看他的情况。谢伊温柔地拍了拍他的手臂表示自己没事，很快便跟上了爱德华的节奏，向后把玩具深深地吞进体内，向前吞入康纳的阴茎。两个Omega前后被填得满满当当，大腿根痉挛着，尽享硕大的玩具顶端撞在生殖腔口的酥麻快意，甚至于时不时从穴肉与玩具的缝隙间喷出一股水，浇湿了对方的臀肉与大腿。海尔森把手探下去玩弄爱德华的胸乳，喷出的乳汁沾了一手，满屋子弥漫着奶香。谢伊也不安分，悄悄腾出一只手按在康纳的胸口。康纳知道他喜欢，把自己的手也按上去与他亲近，抬眼看见海尔森假装生气地跟自己翻了个白眼，便回以一个俏皮的笑。  
“别得意，”海尔森冲他扬扬下巴，“一会儿收拾你。”  
“我巴不得呢……”小狼崽嘀嘀咕咕。谢伊埋头用力吸了一口，竟吸的他叫了一声，一把推开谢伊，兀自成结射了出来。Omega自然来不及闪避，被浇了一脸，他闷哼一声，闭上眼睛舔了舔嘴角，意犹未尽一般。  
康纳松了口气，跌坐了一会儿，拿了纸巾给谢伊擦脸，然后便忍不住去海尔森那里撩闲。海尔森当然乐意，拦过年轻人的腰给了一个绵长滚烫的吻。康纳登时欢喜起来，一起性子，索性趴下去跟爱德华争抢起海尔森的鸡巴。爱德华哎呦一声：“怎么连你也跟我抢？玩你家小妈去！”  
康纳抢了个正着，歪着头含着龟头吸的啧啧有声，边吸边坏笑。爱德华不满地把手背过去拔掉了玩具，顺手丢到地板上。他下手不知轻重，刺激的谢伊惨叫一声瘫在床上。  
“不成！我不玩了！”爱德华恼怒地直起身子抱住海尔森，“操你的谢伊去！跟Omega抢Alpha，你好意思吗？”  
康纳吐出阴茎便扭头扑向了谢伊，谢伊甚至来不及推阻，就被扯开了双腿粗鲁地操进去。他都被弄肿了，过于敏感，又麻又痛，只能带着气声啜泣般地呻吟。Alpha结结实实地压在他身上，气喘吁吁地操他好像某种在啃吃他的野兽，搞的谢伊连声求饶。爱德华幸灾乐祸地嬉笑，结果被海尔森面朝下推进床铺当场制裁。他撑起身子，小母狗一样翘起屁股，膝盖在床单上往前蹭了蹭，好自上而下地吻到正被操的连声求饶的谢伊。  
“唔……”可怜的Omega支吾了几声，下面被继子弄得欲仙欲死，上面被爱德华亲得喘不上气，只得放弃抵抗，认命般把腿分得更开。谁知海尔森一把抓住爱德华的头发，粗暴地把他拽了起来。低头一看，谢伊的嘴唇都被他啃的红肿。  
“这么小气吗？”爱德华嬉笑道，“你是不愿意让我亲他，还是不愿意让他亲我？”  
海尔森哼了一声，掰过他的脸吻了他。  
床被晃得吱呀乱响，满屋子淫靡气息，四个人在床上纵情欢好，弄的床单上一大片一大片的湿痕。我们大概需要一张更大的床了，康纳暗自心想，而这会儿海尔森正把爱德华推进他的怀里，然后从他身下硬是拖出来自己的丈夫。  
谢伊混混沌沌，突然意识到自己扑进了丈夫怀里，刚被继子操得发肿的肉穴又被自己的Alpha撑开侵入，刺激得他倒吸冷气。发情期的Omega过于敏感又太过饥渴，一方面承受力很低，另一方面又要个没完，实在受罪。海尔森心疼他，放缓了动作，在他耳边低语着温柔情话，谢伊搂紧了他，一时间心里居然觉得幸福的很。有些东西改变了，他能感觉到海尔森对他更信任，更没有隐私，海尔森已经完全相信无论怎样的自己，谢伊都可以接受。他柔情蜜意地抚摸着丈夫的黑发，换来对方充满感激的吻。  
“你为什么总是对我这么好？”海尔森在他耳边窃窃私语，“有时候……我都担心这种幸福会结束，而我没办法接受那一天到来。”  
“那一天根本不会来啊，”谢伊嗔怪地说，“天哪，能和你在一起我才觉得走运。”  
“不……我快要后悔来这里了……”爱德华呻吟道，“别再喂我吃狗粮了，拜托。”  
“你很吵。”海尔森无情地说，冲康纳使了个眼色。康纳憋着笑，拽着爱德华的后颈把自己塞进他嘴里。

他们颠鸾倒凤到体力透支，最终差不多只有康纳还有力气爬起来去做点东西吃，并震惊地意识到已经接近午夜。这才是谢伊发情期的第一天，就发生了这么多的事。这个家完全被改变了。康纳喜欢这种变化，爱德华的到来注入了非同一般的生机，而且他隐约感觉到海尔森对爱德华有一种近乎偏执的情感，而谢伊正在为能满足海尔森而感到欣慰。年轻人不太知道发生过什么，却也不甚关心，他本来也不是会对大人的陈年往事刨根问底的孩子，他只知道现在大家都很高兴，这就够了。  
之前买的储备粮终于派上了用场，好多食物都是现成的，加热一下就好了。康纳煮了些意面，思索着是喊大人们来餐厅吃饭还是端去卧室，最后决定还是在餐厅吃。于是他回到卧室想喊他们吃饭，看见海尔森枕在爱德华的大腿上，怀里半躺着个谢伊，而爱德华正在敲手机，也不知道在给谁发短信。  
“可以吃饭了，”康纳说，“我想你们都很饿了，就尽量快的随便做了点。”  
“能吃就行，”海尔森懒洋洋地说，“总不会比我做的差。”  
“你还算有自知之明，”谢伊叹了口气，“感谢上帝，幸好康纳会做饭。”  
“有啤酒吗？”爱德华目不转睛地盯着手机。  
“没有，”康纳淡定地说，“你不能在发情期喝酒。”  
“哦——真没劲。”  
“这是为了你好，爷爷。”  
“唔……”爱德华撅着嘴，老大不情愿地下了床。谢伊穿了衣服，也不急着吃饭，先去冰箱检查了一下。他把冰镇啤酒统统拿出来藏在另一个房间，然后估量着家里的物资够不够这几天用。等到几分钟后爱德华悄咪咪来到冰箱前时，悲伤地意识到一瓶酒都没有。  
“这会杀了我的，”他难过地回到了餐桌前，“海尔森已经把我的烟都藏起来了——别那么看我我知道是你干的——现在谢伊你也欺负我。”  
“我不会把游戏机藏起来。”康纳好心眼地说。谢伊咬着餐叉忍不住笑起来。爱德华大声抱怨着跳起来去把冰凉的手塞进他的衣领，两个人打闹起来差点把盘子都摔在地上。海尔森无奈地叹了口气。  
“先生们，别表现得像不懂事的婊子一样。”  
婊子们压根懒得理他。康纳乐得看海尔森吃瘪，笑得跟个傻子一样。海尔森摇摇头，往嘴里塞了口意面。  
就这样吧，他在心里笑着想，这样就很好。

三四天的时间这家人都泡在情欲里，在第四天的时候，两个Omega的热潮终于渐渐结束，留下的是多到爆炸的善后工作。洗衣机一刻不停地工作着，海尔森打开了家里所有的窗户，康纳在拖地。爱德华有点虚弱，只能围着被子缩在沙发上打哈欠，谢伊则试图从冰箱找到最后一点能凑出一顿饭的东西，最后举手投降。  
“我去买东西，”他边穿大衣边说，“不然我们没饭吃了。”  
海尔森走过去把一条素色围巾围在他脖子上，暖呼呼地衬着他的脸。谢伊微笑了一下，抚摸着柔软的布料。  
“我没见过这条围巾。”  
“你的圣诞礼物，”海尔森耸耸肩，“提前给你了，这条围巾暖和。”  
“我也要去啊，”爱德华爬起来，“上帝啊，我快要闷死了，让我也出去走走。”  
“那你得穿厚点，肯威先生。”  
“知道啦，你真是跟所有管家婆一样啰嗦。”  
管家婆与丈夫相视一笑。  
“跟小孩儿一样，”海尔森小声嘀咕着，“我是管不住他了，也就你，我看你说话他反而听几句。”  
“他怎么敢不听呢，他总觉得这是我的家，不是他的，”谢伊叹了口气看着爱德华单脚跳着寻找另一只鞋，“他觉得是我在收留他。”  
“你确实是。”  
“我当然不是，”谢伊瞪着他，“真会胡扯，给我泼脏水来了？”  
“我知道你是为了我和康纳，谢伊。”  
“……”谢伊没吭声。  
“也许吧，”谢伊低声说，“其实我也不知道我自己是怎么想的，但是我心疼他，我自己也愿意让他留下。”  
“我想我们都需要时间。”海尔森说，这时候爱德华也终于收拾完毕。海尔森搂住谢伊的腰给他一个吻别，而爱德华只是看着，并没有试图在儿子与儿媳间分一杯羹。  
“早去早回。”  
“嗯。”谢伊回过头把爱德华衣服的拉链往上拉了拉，然后握住他的手腕领着他出了门。爱德华有些受宠若惊地跟在他身后。  
“你觉得他们会好好的吗？我是指谢伊和爷爷，”他们出门后康纳停下拖地的动作问，“他们本来谁都看不顺眼对方的。”  
“如果我们三个人可以好好的，那谢伊和爱德华也可以，”海尔森回答，“你喜欢我们这样，对吧？”  
“我挺喜欢的，”康纳说，“我喜欢你们所有人。”  
“那你还要不要找个时间去医院把标记切断？你们毕竟是亲属，这样很容易被人发现我们的事情。”  
康纳思索了一下。  
“我想，过阵子吧，不能是现在，爷爷还没完全习惯这里呢，我想给他一点安全感。”  
海尔森笑了笑，亲了亲他的额头。  
“我本来在想，你只是个幼稚的孩子，才一心想留在家里呢。”  
“嘿！”  
“现在我改变想法了，康纳，你真的很爱这个家，你已经学会为这个家考虑了。”  
“我一直都会！”康纳抗议道。  
“我相信你，孩子，”Alpha叹息着把他拥进怀里，“我的儿子，没有你我可怎么办。”  
“容我提醒你，”康纳在他怀里闷闷地说，“在我十四岁前咱俩压根不认识。”  
“在那之前我从未真的幸福过。”  
“天哪，我快要感动哭了，”康纳嘟囔着把眼泪悄悄蹭在他衣服上，“讲道理，听你说这种话感觉怪怪的，不过我喜欢。我也一样，你这个倔强的老家伙。”

他们选购了很多蔬菜与肉类，不仅仅是为了午餐也是为圣诞节做准备。圣诞节，爱德华对着货架上的可乐傻笑，这么多年来他终于要和家人一起过节了。  
谢伊对他往购物车里塞零食的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。他们闲谈着商议圣诞晚餐的内容，甚至聊到要不要去旅行。谢伊看中一个林间小屋很久了，那里还有一个湖，冬天风景如画。爱德华也觉得他们四个去那里过几天与世隔绝的生活是个好主意，虽说这几天他们过的也是这种生活，但谁会不喜欢浪漫的雪景与美丽的湖泊呢？  
两个Omega一边聊一边走向收银台。收银员毫无理由地认为他们是一对同性恋人（不能算毫无理由，谁让爱德华偷摸谢伊屁股来着），还送给他们两个棒棒糖。谢伊没有解释，大概觉得事已至此，已经没啥解释的余地了。  
他俩把东西放到后备箱，然后去散了会儿步，三四天没出门确实让他们有些贪恋清新空气了。一开始谁都没说话，过了一会儿谢伊扭头看了看爱德华。  
“爱德华。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”  
“……？”  
“谢谢你帮我洗清那些坏名声。”  
“……认真的？”爱德华抱着肩膀诧异地说，“你的消息怎么能比海尔森还灵？”  
“是连恩，”谢伊苦笑了一下，“昨天他出狱了。他给我发邮件，问能不能跟我见一面，他说现在整个兄弟会都知道真相了，授勋爵士已经被兄弟会除名。我想……有这种本事的只有你了。”  
“……那，你要见他吗？”  
“我不知道，”谢伊犹豫着说，“说真的，我并不恨他，我理解他，但是……我不爱他也很久了。”  
“我猜他也只是想和你道歉，鉴于他冤枉了你，还害死了门罗。”  
“我想也是。”  
他们一起沉默了一会儿。天阴沉沉的开始下雪了。  
“这么多年了，”谢伊说，“我一直想要放下这些事情，但从来没有做到过。可是现在……我感到很轻松，真的，我觉得我一直被绳索束缚着，踉踉跄跄地活了这许多年，除了躲在家里逃避那些流言蜚语，一点办法也没有。现在终于可以证明我是个好人了。”  
“以及是一个洁身自好的Omega？”  
“此事存疑，”谢伊自嘲道，“就我目前的作风，不是很洁身自好。”  
“哦得了吧，在我看来你相当纯洁，谢伊，你所做的每一件事都是出于纯粹的爱，我简直没见过你这么单纯的Omega。”  
谢伊被他逗笑了：“你一定是在拿我开心，不过还是谢谢你，爱德华。”  
“不叫肯威先生了？”  
谢伊微微一笑。  
“一切都会好的，爱德华，”他意有所指地说，“你也一样。”  
爱德华沉默了一下。  
“塞翁失马，焉知非福，”爱德华说，他的金发落了雪花，“也许我失去过一切，但是现在我又拥有了更多。我爱海尔森和康纳，而且我感到我正在爱上你。”  
“很高兴你这么说，”谢伊微笑着凑过去亲了他一下，“我也会爱上你的，爱德华。欢迎加入我们的家。”  
“不过我更爱你不穿衣服夹着擀面杖的样子。”  
“……我就知道。”

他们开车回家，雪越下越大，半个小时就白茫茫一片了。接近目的地时他们看见康纳和海尔森一起站在家门口，海尔森插着兜看着天空，康纳则伸着手试图去抓住那些飘飘悠悠的雪花儿。  
“你们回来啦！”康纳兴奋地挥手，“爷爷！好多雪啊！快来打雪仗！”  
爱德华刚下车，话都来不及说就被他拉着手奔向了一片洁白的还没有人沾惹过的雪地。谢伊停好了车，走到海尔森身边与他并肩站着看着这个情景。海尔森很自然地揽住他的肩膀。  
“真不知道我怎么会这么走运，”Alpha叹息着，“怎么就和你结婚了。”  
“今天你感慨很多啊。”  
“我认真的，”海尔森说，“我真的……太走运了，我本来只是个混蛋，偏偏你像个天使一样爱我。”  
“你本来也不是混蛋，”谢伊温柔地说，“你只是……你太久无人可爱了。”  
“你修复了我，谢伊，你让我变得更完整了。我以前几乎不明白家庭的含义，但自从认识了你，我才明白原来一个人心里可以有那么多的爱，这些爱又能塑造多么完美的一个家。”  
“谁让我当初爱上了你呢？”谢伊拂去他肩头的雪花，“海尔森，是你选择保护我，给了我一个家，我当然要好好地操持它，这样不管你在外边遇到了什么困难，都可以回来好好的休息。”  
“我真的很走运，”海尔森道，“我……好像找回了从出生以来缺失的一切。”  
“说到出生，我得提醒你一下这几天我可没吃避孕药。”  
“我要做父亲了？再一次？”海尔森梦幻般叹了口气，“我知道，我懂，也可能是做爷爷，都一样，我不在乎。无论它是谁的孩子，都会属于这个家。天哪，我又要多一个人可以去爱了，我好幸福。”  
谢伊靠进他的怀里。而远处康纳与爱德华互相丢着雪球。还有两三天就是圣诞节了，他们会好好的装饰屋子，订一棵圣诞树，做一顿圣诞大餐，也许还会出去度假。谢伊思索着给连恩回一封邮件，好让他们都释怀于那些陈年的恩怨，海尔森则在思考要不要给母亲也发一张圣诞贺卡——如果她还记得他的话。至于康纳和爱德华，现在他们什么也想不到，因为打雪仗那样好玩，雪景那样美丽，过一会儿他们还要堆雪人呢。不管你信不信，现在全世界都在他们手心里，现在一切的爱，美与光辉都在这个小小的家庭里。倘若有一天上帝从这里路过，也会因为这些美好小小的微笑一下。毕竟，你找不到比一个家庭更能让你完整的东西了。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞快乐！爱你们❤❤❤❤


End file.
